Hope's Hogwarts Adventure
by Markosgirl69
Summary: Hope always wondered why her family had abandoned her as she grew up in an orphanage...that is until an old man with a wand showed up and showed her things she never thought possible. She's shoved into the Wizarding world where she learns the truth about her family as well as herself...maybe she'll even make some friends along the way. Rated M to be safe. Fred/OC
1. First Year

"It's so nice of you sir. It's been such a long time since Hope has had a visitor." I heard Katherine say. Katherine was a sweet old lady that ran the orphanage, she took care of all of us as best she could.

"Hello Hope. My name is Albus Dumbledore." I waved from my position on my bed, reading a book I've read 100 other times. There wasn't a large selection thanks to no funding. "I'm here to talk to you about something. About going away to a private school."

"She wants to lock me up doesn't she? Thinks I'm bonkers." I whispered and he shook his head quickly.

"Of course not. You're wanted to come to Hogwarts. It's a school for young witches and wizards." I looked up at him in shock. "Have you ever made anything happen Hope? Maybe when an emotion got the best of you? The attendant has told me she's had to put out 3 different fires on your bed…you didn't set them on purpose did you?" I shook my head. "Well Hogwarts is a place where you'll not only learn magic, but how to control it. I would very much like to have my friend, one of your professors take you to diagon ally to get your school supplies should you say yes."

"And I would be away from here all school year?" He nodded. "And I won't set any more fires?"

"Not unless you're trying to." He chuckled and I grinned.

"But sir, I can't buy any school books." He waved his hand and 3 sacks of coins appeared on my bed.

"Hogwarts has funding for students like that, don't you worry miss. Now come along." I stood, stuffing the money sacks into my backpack and walked after him. "Hold on." I took his hand and suddenly felt a jerk from my belly button and it was almost like flying…but spinning. As we landed I had to swallow my lunch back down. "Your first successful apparition. Well done." I felt a smile on my face as Professor Dumbledore led me to an older lady waiting in a little ally way. She tapped the bricks a few times and it suddenly opened up into a long alleyway full of stores, parents and laughing kids. "Professor McGonagall will help you get all your supplies Hope, and I will see you at the sorting ceremony tonight." I nodded, grinning and taking the professors offered hand. We quickly got me fitted for my robes, before going to find myself my books. After getting all my school books McGonagall let me look around and grab a few more books since I had some extra money from what Dumbledore grabbed me. I grabbed myself _Advanced Potions Making_ as I thought it would be very interesting, as well as _1001 Magical Sea Creatures,_ and _Vampires, Werewolves and Animagi, Oh My!_

"Now for your wand my dear. Olivanders is the best place for that." I followed behind her, watching her put all of my books into her purse after shrinking them. "Undetectable magic extension charm. Works wonders. Muggles will reach in and find nothing but we can put our whole arm inside." She explained as I stared in wonder.

"I love magic." I grinned, walking into the shop.

"I wondered if I would be seeing you Miss Mikaelson." I was stunned at the fact that he knew who I was. "No one was sure if your parents would let you come to Hogwarts. I'm so happy for you. Hogwarts were the best years of my life." I could do nothing but stare at him as he grinned pulling a wand off a side wall marked 'Halflings'.

"How does he know me?" I whispered to McGonagall.

"I will explain later, just go along with it."

"Here, try this." I nodded, waving it and blowing up his cash register. "Oh dear, not that one." He took it back and I apologized. "Easily fixable child." He waved his wand and it was back to normal making me grin. "How about this one?" I don't know what it was about this one but it felt right in my hand and as I swung it I brought the flowers on his desk back to life. "Ahh. Another perfect fit. I can't wait to see what great things you do in this world miss Mikaelson."

Deciding I had no one to send letters to via owl, I got myself a little black ferret who took a quick liking to me and soon found myself sitting in a diner with Professor Mcgonagall with my ferret around my neck and men looking at me uncomfortably. "How did he know me professor?" I questioned after she finished telling me the tale of Harry Potter, who I would be going to school with this year.

"Everyone knows who you are Hope, just like how everyone knows Harry Potter. That scar on your wrist is an indicator."

"What? I cut myself when I was like 2. What does this-"

"It's a scar from a werewolf that tried to bite you. You were born Hope Mikaelson, daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall. Niklaus is the original Hybrid, both werewolf and vampire blood runs through his veins." She went on to explain how my father and his siblings were changed, how his mother cursed him, and how he didn't break it until 1000 years later. She told me of how I was conceived even though none thought it possible, and how my father hid me away until I was no longer in danger or until I was capable of taking care of myself. In the middle of the conversation I saw a large family of red heads all eating soup at a table beside ours and clearly listening.

"So my mother died protecting me and my father, along with my uncle Elijah, uncle Kol, Aunt Rebekah and Aunt Freya all abandoned me to protect me?"

"They sent you away so you could have a normal, long, healthy life." I scoffed.

"I would rather be with them for however long it takes for someone to kill me than live like I am now in that orphanage! I don't even know what my father looks like! He's supposed to take care of me. I'd gladly give up a long unhappy life for a short one full of my family." I don't know when I started crying but as soon as I did I felt arms around me.

"Don't cry little wolf girl."

"Yeah, it's okay. We'll keep you company." I looked up to see myself with a twin on each side of me.

"Um…thanks guys." I laughed and they grinned.

"I'm Fred." I shook his head before his brother spoke up.

"No no! He's not Fred I am!"

"Sorry Georgie." They argued back and forth for a moment and had me in stitched by the end of the conversation. I was quickly introduced to the Weasley family and knew Fred and George were going to be big parts of my Hogwarts life. As well as Ron. He seems really nice."

As instructed I purchased a trunk and shoved everything I would need into it (normal size) and followed the Weasley's to the train, walking straight through a wall in between Fred and George. They quickly helped me get my bag and trunk onto the train, as I left the cage and took my Ferret with me. I somehow got split apart from them and saw Ron in another compartment. "Hello, do you mind if I join you Ron?"

"Oh, No, Harry, this is Hope Mikaelson." Harry's eyes widened.

"Hagrid told me about you, at least I won't be the only one people stare at." He joked and I chuckled as I sat down.

"Yeah, I guess we are kind of in the same boat, at least you have some family though. All mine abandoned me. Now all I have is this little guy who I have yet to name." I laughed and they smiled.

"Hey, why don't you call him Niklaus?" Ron suggested while Harry and I stared at him. "Well, I mean your father cant' be here so you can always say at least Niklaus is around." He chuckled awkwardly and I shrugged.

"It's as good a name as any." We spent the rest of the ride eating sweet, joking around and getting to know each other before meeting Hermione.

"Holy cricked, you're Harry Potter! And Hope Mikaelson! It's an honor to meet you." I waved slightly, hating the attention I was suddenly getting. "You three better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." We all nodded, tugging our robes on just as the car came to a stop. We followed a large man that Harry had called Hagrid into some boats and as we approached the castle I couldn't help but stare in awe. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Harry easily helped me from the boat and we all walked up the stairs to see professor McGonagall who told us to wait where we were.

"So it's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron sniggered making Draco look at him. "You think my names funny do you? Red hair and a hand me down robe. You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out that some wizard families are better than others Potter. I can help you there." He said sticking out his hand. His goons stepped up threateningly as Ron went to pull him away and I stepped up as well, growling in the back of my throat. Obviously I haven't killed anyone so I haven't tapped into my werewolf side yet, but they don't know that. Draco stepped back almost falling as I got into his face. "Got your watch dog to protect you huh Weasley?"

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

I was in a daze as McGonagall walked in and brought us through the hall, I was so in aw I barely heard her call my name. Seeing all my other friends in Gryfindor I prayed for that in my head. "Are you sure, anyone else with this kind of mind I would throw right into Slytherin…it's where you belong."

"No it's not." I whispered and it nodded as well as a hat can.

"Better be…Gryfindor!" The whole table started cheering and I ran to sit beside Hermione not knowing what shit I had just gotten myself into for the next 7 years.

.

The year went by pretty well, I mean other than someone trying to kill Harry at Quiddich and the massive 3 headed dog in the third floor corridor, and the fact that I now find myself under an invisibility cloak after having passed all my exams with flying colors only to die now. "Wait a minute, he's…snoring." We all ran up quickly, beginning to push the dogs paw off of the trapdoor and opening it.

"Okay, I'll go first, you follow after me, if something bad happens, get yourselves out…does it seem a bit quiet to you?"

"The harp…it stopped playing…"

"UGH!" We all looked up to see the large dog growling down at us and I immediately growled back making it pause, all three heads looked at me curiously before it sat back on its hunches, laying it's heads down. I scratched behind all their ears as best I could making its tail wag before backing up.

"Good boy. Let's go." We all jumped down quickly landing in a large plant. Though with Hermione that was pretty easy to get out of, and the key was easy to get…well 'easy'. As we began playing chess I stood in the opposite bishops square from Harry. He played the game very well but before we knew it I was boxed in. "Guys!" They all looked at me stunned. "It's okay, keep going, I'll be fine."

"You'll be stabbed to death."

"No I won't I'll just move as they swing, it's okay. Ron's right Harry! Snape's calling you out. You need to do this." Harry nodded slowly as a piece came toward me slowly and I took a deep breathe. I jumped, just as it swung and it caught my feet, slamming me onto my head and the last thing I knew was darkness.

.

"Come on darling. Wake up." I shot up in my bed, snacking Fred in the face. "Damn Wolf, chill out. Just trying to wake you up." The twins had taken to calling me Wolf…I honestly don't know if they know my real name. They explained what happened between Harry and Quirrel before handing over Niklaus to me, who scurried up around my neck and nested there. I dressed quickly, walking down to lunch, seeing Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys."

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked and I smiled.

"I'm good." We sat there talking about what we were going to do over summer before we began walking to the infirmary again, meeting Harry on a staircase halfway there making us all smile.

"Alright there Ron?" He asked.

"Alright, you?"

"Alright. Hermione, Hope?" We looked at each together before chorusing.

"Never better." Before going to finish our last meal and walking down to the train.

"Miss Mikaelson!" I was stopped before I got to the train, just as Harry did by Hagrid.

"Professor McGonagall." I greeted, smiling.

"Hello dear. This is for you, I'm sure your parents would want you to have it. It was with your things when you showed up at the orphanage. Normally they throw things like that away and I wanted to make sure you had it. I looked down to see a photo book in my hands and as I opened to the first page I froze. It was a picture of my father, sitting in a rocking chair holding me. It looked like he was singing to me but under the picture was a written note.

 _My dearest Hope. I do not know how this letter will find you. A child full of wonder, a teenager full of opinions, or a women with the world at her feet. I write to tell you that I love you and that in our family's darkest hour I was forced to send you away to keep you safe. I trust the women I gave you to, you will have a happy childhood I'm sure of it. My sole regret is that I will be away from you. I will not rest until it is safe to bring you home and our family is united. Until then this sacrifice will allow you to grow. To become the beautiful daughter I can only imagine. Please remember you are the legacy this family has always desired, the promise we fought to protect. You are, and always will be…our hope. I Love You my Littlest Wolf. ~Niklaus Mikaelson_

I was in tears by the end with Hermione holding onto me and the twins petting my head like a dog. "Professor? If I can't see him and he can't see me, could you send him letters from me? Just maybe like an update a year kind of thing? Let him know that I think of him…" I flipped the page to see a photo of my parents, as well as my aunts and uncles all around me. "…them as often as they think of me?"

"It would be an honor." I quickly pulled out a piece of parchment from my bag and a pen, using Harrys back to write.

 _Dad, just got the photo book you made me and I needed to write to you. I wanted to tell you I'm not mad with you for sending me away, I completely get it. I'm safe, and I'm attending a wizarding school, the year just ended and I won't even tell you all that happened, I don't even think I can sum it up…I became a witch, I learned to play quiddich which is kind of like basketball but you fly on brooms, I made an arch enemy, his name is Draco and he sucks dragon balls, oh that's another thing, watched a dragon egg hatch, plus I met a 3 headed dog, fell into devils snare, and almost got killed by a giant chess board! It's been so FUN! My professor said she'll send you this letter, as well as one at the end of every school year. I'm so excited to actually get to meet you one day Daddy! I'm really sorry you can't respond to this but know that I love you, as well as Uncle Elijah, Uncle Kol, Aunt Bekah, and Aunt Freya! I've enclosed a current picture of me and all the friends I've made at my school. Hope you can meet them someday Dad…Love you. ~Hope 'Wolf' Mikaelson_

"Come here guys, get in." I handed my camera to McGonagall I wrapped my arms around Fred and George who were crouching, before standing up and lifting me from the ground. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in front, smiling as Mcgonagall took the ten second picture. It recorded for 5 seconds and as soon as the flash went off the boys dropped me and we all waved. I handed McGonagall the parchment and she hugged me goodbye.

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" Hermione questioned as Harry and I both put a copy of our picture into our photo book.

"We're not going home…not really." Harry stated before we all got onto the train for summer vacation.Ha


	2. Second Year

I spent the entire summer locked in my room. I had no reason to interact with the other kids around here who thought I was a total freak anyway. I wrote Ron and Hermione as well as Fred and George faithfully…though Harry never wrote to me. My best guess is his family is being a load of dragon dung and not letting him. I laid in my bed 2 nights before September 1st, too excited to sleep, knowing I was going back home soon, and thank god I didn't go to sleep as a car pulled up outside my window…on the 4th floor. "Hey Hope!" Ron greeted.

"Hey Wolfie!" Fred and George chorused. Harry waved from where he was practically in Ron's lap.

"Guys! What the hell are you doing here?!" I squealed, so happy to see my friends again.

"We just rescued Harry and figured we would pick you up. It'll be a tight fit but we can do it." I nodded, packing up my trunk and sliding it beside Harry's and having Fred help me into the car, landing on his lap, making us both blush. "Let's go."

"Wait! Come on Niklaus!" I shouted and my ferret jumped from the window into my lap which was still on Fred's lap as the car was officially full. Somewhere along the ride I drifted off to sleep while Fred rubbed my back comfortingly. I was jostled awake as the car landed on the ground and we all jumped out of the car. I felt Nik scratching my head slightly as we walked inside.

"It's not much, but it's home."

"It's Amazing-"

"I think it's brilliant-" Harry and I spoke at the same time, hugging each other in greeting. Just as I was about to speak up there was loud footsteps and a women came from the stairs.

"Where have. You. Been?! Harry, Hope, how wonderful to see you again. Beds Empty. No Note! Car Gone! You could have died! You could have been seen!"

"They were starving him mum…they put bars on his window." Ron whimpered.

"Well you best hope I don't put bars on your window Ronald Weasley. Come one Harry, Hope, time for a spot of breakfast." As everyone came down and their father came home, I stood up and took a quick 10 second picture of the family. "What was that for dear?"

"Oh, well, since I can't see my father, McGonagall has offered to send him a letter for me at the end of every year. I'm taking some pictures to show him the better parts of my life, you guys are like family to me and I want him to know about you." I explained and she had tears in her eyes. She hugged me tightly to her, crying on my shoulder and I noticed Fred taking another picture of us, which seemed to just finish as Molly pulled away.

"You're welcome here anytime Hope, you know that right?"

"I do now Miss. Weasley." I grinned, sitting back down just as a bird crashed into the window.

"Oh look, it's our Hogwarts letters, they've sent us Harrys and Hopes as well."

"Dumbledore must know you're here children."

"There's only one place we're going to get all of this…diagon ally." As everyone got ready, I just pulled on my cloak and started writing on a spare piece of parchment.

 _Hey dad, so I figured I would start writing to you throughout the year so you can get a whole view of it. It's pretty much the same as all schools minus the magic. Right now I'm at the Weasleys. You remember Ron, Fred and George from last year's picture, well I'm sending a picture of their whole family, Harry's here as well. Anyway the extra people are Ginny, the youngest Weasley, and their older brother Percy (They have two more older brothers, Bill and Charlie who don't live at home anymore), plus their mom and dad, Arthur and Molly. There's another picture of Molly and I after I explained I was taking pictures for you. I guess she really likes me cause I'm welcome here anytime. I'm also including a picture of myself and Niklaus, he's my pet ferret, Ron's idea but I kind of liked it. Anyway, we're about to go to Diagon Ally to get our school stuff, I'll try and take a picture or 2. Write to you soon._

Just as I finished everyone was ready to go and I shoved my note into my trunk. We got to Diagon Ally pretty easily, except for loosing Harry of course, but with Harry that seems to happen a lot. I took a quick picture of Gringotts bank and labeled the back for my family before going to the book store and getting all of my stuff…after getting through the crowd. I stood with my arms full of wrapped boxes of books, robes, and potion ingredients, waiting in the front of the store for everyone to be done. "Bet you loved that didn't you Potter? Famous Harry Potter, can't even go to a book shop without making the front page." Draco growled and held up my camera just in time to capture him and his father, who looked as if he smelled something foul. He basically spent the next 5 minutes degrading all of our families for one reason or another before leaving and us all going home.

 _So the next picture I'm sending you dad is of Gringotts bank. It's run by goblins. They're vicious nasty little creatures. I've never been inside because I get my money from Dumbledore at the beginning of the year for my essentials but I've heard enough about them. Then there's a picture of Draco, my arch enemy, as well as his father, who spent 5 minutes bitching at us for Hermiones parents being Muggles (means they have no magic, which to him, a pureblood, is disgusting), as well as the Weasleys for hanging out with them since they're purebloods, theyre now called blood traitors, and me, for well, being a Mikaelson. A lot of people think it's cool, you know, that you're my father and I don't have to be bitten to be a werewolf, but others look down on any werewolf in the wizarding world, were called halflings because we have creature blood. We're not completely human, so we don't have as many rights. Thank god for Dumbledore or I wouldn't have gotten into Hogwarts at all. Anyway, I'll talk to you sometime next week, I'm going to bed._

The next few days went by slowly. We found ourselves running to the train though, barely getting there in time to get through the wall and throughout trunks on the train. I sat in with Hermione, waiting for Harry and Ron who never really showed up. "Maybe they went to sit with Fred and George." Hermione pointed out and I nodded, using a little of our left over money to buy some candy and take a nap. Just before I laid down though I caught a car out of the corner of my eye. Hermione was already asleep so I just rolled my eyes as Harry waved at me and laid back. They're always going to be idiots.

.

The start of term was like last year except out defense teacher was a total moron. I was waking down the hall with Ron and Hermione instead of dinner, looking around for Harry when I heard a hissing from the wall beside me. _Blood…I smell Blood!_ I looked around for the source but found none before jogging to catch up. _Let me rip you…let me kill you…kill…kill-_

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That voice…didn't you hear it?"

"I did." I spoke up, thoroughly creeped out.

"Voice? What voice?" Hermione asked startled.

"I heard it first in Lockharts office, and then again just-" _Time to kill._ "It's moving…I think it's going to kill!" Harry exclaimed, running off with us right behind him. We soon found ourselves walking through puddles of water before looking up and seeing Mrs. Norris as well as a bloody message on the wall. I lifted my camera to take a snap shot of it.

 _The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened_

 _Enemies of the Heir Beware_

Just as we were trying to figure out who could have done this the students filed in from all directions as well as the teachers and Filch who decided to murder Harry. I growled, low in my throat , making him hesitate to touch him just as Dumbledore walked up. He sent everyone to bed and talked with us for a few moments before we went to bed too.

"Do you think I should have told them? Dumbledore and the others I mean."

"No Harry, even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign." Hermione stated as we all walked into the common room and went to bed.

I tuned out of much of the rest of the year, trying to keep my head down, thinking if Dumbledore knew I heard the voice as well as Harry I would get into trouble. I told no one…that is until Hermione ended up petrified.

.

"I still say it's Draco." I insisted and Harry rolled his eyes.

"We tested him already, you didn't want to participate."

"In drinking that vile potion no way. I know everything about it, I'm in advanced potions remember, and that, my friend, was going nowhere near my mouth." Ron glared.

"I doesn't matter, just because you want it to be Draco doesn't mean it is."

"Wish you were here Hermione…we need you." I looked down at her petrified face and held her hand in mine, feeling a ball of paper and pulling it from her grip.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I think this is why Hermione was in the library the day she was attacked." I said handing it to Harry who nodded.

"Come on. _Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the Basilisk,_ _capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpents eye._ Hope, Ron, this is it, the monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a snake, that's why I can hear it speak, it's a snake."

"This might not be the right time to mention I speak it too…" They both looked at me stunned. "What? I'm already the wolf girl, I didn't need people to think I'm more of a freak." Harry rolled his eyes. " _Spiders flee before it._ It all fits."

"But how's the basilisk been getting around?"

"Yeah, a dirty great snake, something would have seen it." Ron spoke.

"Hermione's answered that too." Harry said, pointing at the word _Pipes_.

"Pipes? It's using the plumbing?"

" **All students are to return to their house dormitories at once, all teachers to the second floor corridor immediately."** McGonagall spoke through the halls.

"We're going to the second floor corridor aren't we?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Harry nodded and we all began running, hiding behind a wall.

"A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself. The students must be sent home, I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

"Who is it that the monsters taken?"

"Ginny Weasley…" I held Ron's mouth shut as he read the wall.

 _Her Skeleton will lie in the Chamber_

 _Forever_

"Ginny…" He whimpered and we all took off to Lockhart's office.

"Are you going somewhere?" I deadpanned as we opened the door. What we are seeing does not shock me in the least.

"Uh, urgent call, unavoidable, got to go."

"You're running away? After all the stuff you wrote in your books?"

"Books?" I scoffed. "He's a fraud, he's just been taking credit for what other wizards have done. I mean seriously dude, is there anything you _can_ do?"

"I'm rather gifted at memory charms, otherwise all those wizards would have gone blabby, and I'd never have sold another book. In fact, I'm going to have to do the same to you."

"Don't even think about it." Harry spoke as we all held him at wand point. We ended up at Moaning Myrtles bathroom a few moments later as Harry told the passage to 'Open' and we shoved Quirrel down.

"It's really quite filthy down here." I took a quick picture of the opening before turning to Harry.

"Lets go." Harry spoke, jumping with Ron and me behind him, and landing on a giant pile of bones before walking through a tunnel.

"Remember, any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away." We all nodded as we came upon a snake?

"It looks like a snake skin." Harry observed.

"Whatever shed this must be 60 feet long." The next thing we knew Lockhart was on the ground.

"Heart of a lion this one." Ron said just as the teacher (if you can even call him that) jumped up and grabbed Ron's wand.

"The adventure ends here boys, but don't fret, the world will know our story, of how we were too late to save the girl, how you 3 tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. You first Mr. Potter. Say goodbye to your memories. _Obliviate!_ AH!" He was quickly thrown back into a wall making every other wall crumble. I dove to Harry at the last second before being crushed by a boulder.

"You alright?" I tried to nod but felt a horrible pain in my forehead.

"Yeah." I out my camera, taking a quick picture of myself to look at the damage. I had a jagged slice at my hair line, making blood gush down the side of my face.

"Ron are you okay?"

"I'm Fine. Lockhart's memory charm backfired, he hasn't got a clue who he is!"

"Forget him!" I shouted, putting my camera down and climbing up the rocks.

"You two shift some of these rocks so we can get through, I'll go in and find Ginny."

"Okay." I watched Harry leave before hearing Lockhart from the other side of the rock wall.

"This is an odd sort of place isn't it…do you live here?"

"Oh god, just hit him!" I heard a big thump and grinned.

"Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime." We shifted rocks for about 10 minutes until we could see each other. "I'm going to go check on Harry, You keep going."

"Alright." I hopped down, grabbing my camera and walking through the giant snake door and down the walkway to see Harry swinging a sword at the serpent. I took a quick snapshot of them battling, before another, as the basilisk swung around and died. I stayed hiding behind a large snake head as Harry climbed down. I gasped at seeing him pull a fang from his arm, dropping it to the ground and looking up.

"Funny, how quickly the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body, You'll be with your dear mudblood mother soon Harry." He was lifting the fang but suddenly looked disoriented before passing out. I ran over, trying to wake him up, only to make the boy next to me laugh.

"It's too late. They're already gone, and soon I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return." It wasn't until that moment I realized I was looking at the darkest wizard of all time. Well, either way I'm going to die here, may as well go out with a bang. I picked up the fang, opening the diary and stabbing it as hard as I could watching the boy break apart as if you were burning paper. As he came at me I stabbed the other side, before closing it and stabbing the whole thing. He exploded just as a phoenix flew in and Ginny sat up. I missed much of Harry coming back to life as there was suddenly a splitting pain in my head and I felt my teeth elongate before returning to normal.

"You saved us!" Ginny shouted, hugging me tightly and I smiled softly before Harry joined in.

"It's alright guys. It's just a memory."

.

Fawks flew us all back up to the castle, landing in the bathroom where teachers were already waiting for us. Madam Pomfrey looked all of us over quickly before giving us a clean bill of health and taking Lockhart and Ginny to the infirmary. We were taken to the headmasters office where we awaited punishment.

"You realize you three, that in the last few hours you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules?"

"Yes sir." We chorused.

"You know that I have sufficient evidence to get you all expelled!"

"Yes sir." We looked down sadly.

"Which is why, you are all being given awards for services to the school." Our heads snapped up and he smiled at us happily. "Now if you would Mr' Weasley, have an owl take these release papers to Azkaban, I think we want our game keeper back." He nodded happily before running off. I looked around the office while Dumbledore and Harry had a little talk, petting Fawks happily until Mr. Malfoy started speaking.

"Let us hope that Mr. Potter will always be around to save the day."

"Don't worry…I will be." Mr. Malfoy walked out quickly with Harry behind him, trying to free Dobby.

"I feel you have something more to talk about." I nodded.

"Sir…when I stabbed the diary with the fang I-I felt almost like I couldn't think…there was a fire in my head, and my teeth hurt. I feel as I would if I had broken my curse…but I couldn't have, could I? I didn't kill anyone…"

Dumbledore sat there stunned, looking at my face closer as I let my fangs grow for him. "Maybe you killed a part of him…that may just have been enough. I'm sorry Miss. Mikaelson, you're curse has been broken, but like your father, you can change whenever you want, you are not bound to the full moon. In fact, you never have to change if you don't want to." I nodded, feeling him pet my head before walking back to my room and going to sleep. I wrote the rest of my letter to my father the next day before we got on the train, prepared to go home yet again.

 _Well, I haven't talked to you in a week and a lot has sure happened…most of which I probably shouldn't tell you as you would be scared for me but my friends and I found an ancient passage hidden in the school where a monster lived, waiting for Slytherins heir to return. He did…it was Voldemort. He came back through a diary that possessed Ginny, it was all very confusing (Blood messages on the walls, Chamber of Secrets entrance, Basilisk, Dying Basilisk, and us looking like hell all enclosed in photos). Anyway, Harry killed it and got bit for it so he was dying, phoenix tears healed him, and I stabbed the hell out of the diary killing Voldemort. It was all a lot of fun. And even though after all that we should probably be expelled, we're getting awards for services to the school. Anyway, that's all for now dad. This letter was so much longer than the first one and I hope it finds you all well. I will enclose a picture of my friends and me, 2_ _nd_ _year of Hogwarts finally over. I love you and I hope I get to see you soon._

 _~Hope Mikaelson (Your Littlest Wolf)_


	3. Third Year

I'm glad to see people liking this weird idea. Again, no copyright. I don't own harry potter or the originals. Please comment for more, it makes me update faster and I love them!

.

.

.

In the end of the summer, I found an owl at my window carrying a small box. I let it in, giving it some of my dry cereal and a cup of water before looking at the note attached.

 _Hope, your father couldn't stand getting another letter without responding to you, he has also given you a cell phone so you may speak with him throughout school, it's been spelled to work just for you. Sadly you still can't go see him but he thought this would be a nice alternative._

 _Have a great summer, yours truly, Professor McGonagall._

I practically felt my heart fall out my ass as the owl spun around and took off. I opened the box, seeing a new phone, a sack of galleons, and a letter that I opened with shaky hands.

 _My littlest wolf, I couldn't receive another letter or picture without telling you what it means to me that you write me like you do. I could write a letter 100 pages long explaining everything going on in my life, or why you were sent away, or even how much I miss you every day, but I think that would tire your teachers' owl. I love you my darling, every single day of my existence. I never go a day without thinking of you, and I think this phone may be the safest way to actually hear your voice. I look forward to your first call, just do me a favor. No more giant snakes please?_ I couldn't help but chuckle. _While Kol found it hilarious that you were able to help defeat it as well as a dark lord, and Rebekah along with Freya found it quite interesting, and of course while filling us all with pride, I myself as well as Elijah think you need to stop taking unnecessary risks. It would kill me to find out you had been hurt. Please be careful my darling, know that I will cherish these pictures forever and look forward to seeing more. I shall hopefully talk with you soon. ~Your father, Niklaus Mikaelson_

 _P.S, I gave your teacher money to put into an account for you in your wizard bank. You'll have plenty of money for everything you need in school, and anything else you might want._

I couldn't breathe…my father…I mean I know I was writing him but I never expected a response, part of me didn't even know if he was getting them. I placed the phone as well as the charger into my trunk, which I was packing with everything I needed before getting my new books and robes. I knew I couldn't talk to him now, I just…I couldn't. I wouldn't know what to say. I dragged my trunk downstairs as it began to get dark and sat upon it on the corner, doing what McGonagall had instructed and waiting for the night bus, which didn't disappoint. I hopped on, paying the man and reclining in one of the beds reading the daily prophet as we pulled to another stop a few minutes later.

"Hope?"

"Hey! You going to the Leaky Cauldron too?" He nodded, sitting beside me as the bus took off again and he was thrown around unprepared. "You okay?" He nodded before questioning the Stan Shunpike about the man on the paper.

"Who is that? Who is-That is Sirius Black that is…he's a murderer, got himself locked up in Azkaban for it. He was a big supporter of...You-Know-Who. Reckon you've heard of him."

"Yeah, him I've heard of." We got to the Leaky Cauldron faster than I expected and I quickly rented a room, promptly passing out on the bed.

.

I met up with everyone the next day and we did our shopping together before going to the train a day later, sitting in a train car with a sleeping man and listening to Harry's tale about Sirius Black. "So let me get this straight, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?"

"But they'll catch Black won't they? I mean everyone's looking for him?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I just need something to take my mind off of this." Harry stated and I raised my hand making him laugh.

"If it helps, I got a letter as well as a cell phone from my father, asking me to call and talk to him. It's spelled to work at school, I just haven't had the courage to do it yet." My friends all stared at me shocked before they started yelling at me. "Chill! I'm just really nervous." I told them honestly, pulling the phone from my pocket.

"Fine, I'll do it." Ron said, grabbing it and hitting my father's number as I tried to get it back. "Hello? Is this Mr. Mikaelson? This is Ron Weasley sir." He laughed.

"Come On Ron! Give It!" I shouted and he tossed it to Harry.

"Hello sir, this is Harry Potter! It's nice to talk to you. Your daughters a right nasty piece of work." He cackled.

"Harry!"

"Honestly! Boys! Stop!" Hermione yelled, accio'ing the phone and handing it to me.

"Thank you. Hello?" I was satisfied at getting my phone back before remembering who was on the other end.

"Hello darling. It's amazing to finally hear your voice." My father's voice was deep and calming and I suddenly felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Yes love. Everyone's here, they all wanted to say hello." I sniffled slightly, feeling Harry's arms around me. "Oh love, don't cry. Please? I couldn't handle you being upset as an infant, I sure as hell don't know what to do now." I laughed as suddenly there was a loud chorus of voices. "Everyone says hello. They all want to talk to you." He chuckled and I grinned.

"Well I want to talk to them as well, we have plenty of time to do that. I think-" I cut myself off as we all heard the brakes to the train. "What the hell?"

"Why are we stopping? We can't possibly be there yet?" Hermione questioned as Ron leaned over to the window and it suddenly dropped about 20 degrees.

"Hope? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. We're fine, the train just stopped for some reason. Man, its cold in here." I mumbled, pulling my sweater tighter around me.

"I-I think…something's coming aboard…" Ron whispered fearfully.

"I'll call you back after dinner daddy, I promise." I swore, hanging up quickly and looking out the window. Hermione pulled me to sit down just as a shadowy figure creeped up outside the door, sliding it open. I felt a sudden drop in my stomach, and an overwhelming suicidal feeling before Harry passed out and the man jumped up, making a bright light come from his wand.

Hermione held me to her tightly as my whole body had gone rigid and Ron was waking Harry. "Up you go." Said the man who introduced himself as Professor Lupin.

"What was that?" Harry questioned as Lupin handed him a piece of chocolate, as well as myself. I got a tingly warm feeling as soon as it touched my tongue, immediately sitting up straighter.

"It was a dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban, it was searching the train for Sirius Black. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a little word with the driver. Eat, it helps." He insisted and Harry took a bite of it. I sat comfortably, nibbling my chocolate before Fred and George burst into the compartment.

"Are you okay?" They exclaimed. I felt arms around me and noticed it was Fred, holding me tightly while George checked everyone else. They stayed in the compartment for the rest of the trip, Fred never releasing me from his grasp before we all rode in a carriage to the school, getting rained on.

.

"Hogwarts will until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban, until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance of the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that they're presence will not disrupt our day to day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures, they will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefor I must warn each and every one of you, give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor, to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." The speech was oh so cheerful, it set my teeth on edge as we made it back to our rooms and I dialed my phone again.

"Hope?"

"Yeah…who's this?"

"This is Elijah. It is truly amazing to hear your voice sweetheart." I couldn't help the grin that exploded on my face.

"Hey Uncle Eli! What's up?" I suddenly had all the girls' attention as they stared at my phone.

"Your father is trying to take his phone back. He was worried when you suddenly hung up earlier. What happened?" I hesitated before answering.

"I don't think you need to know the answer to that Uncle Eli, you all wanted me to be safer and I don't think the answer will reassure you."

"Hope!" I heard my father's voice growl. "What happened?"

"Some dementors boarded the train looking for Sirius Black. He's a wizard that recently escaped Azkaban, the wizard prison, and they were searching for him. They're stationed all over outside the grounds but it just wasn't the best experience." I explained and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hope? This is Rebekah."

"Hey aunt Bekah." I smiled.

"What are dementors?" She asked, and I could hear the smile in her voice at her nickname.

"They're big cloaked creatures that suck all your happiness. It just gave me an overwhelming suicidal feeling when it came into the train car. Fred didn't let go of me until we were at dinner once I told him."

"Oooh…Is Fred your boyfriend now?" She asked and I felt myself blushing before hearing my dad making a commotion.

"No, of course not." I insisted making everyone around me giggle.

"Oh my god! You're blushing! You totally like him." Lavender spoke and I shook my head.

"No I don't!"

"Do to!" She laughed.

"I'll hex you into next week Brown!" I shouted, tossing Hermione the phone and running after her around the room.

"Hello, this is Hope's friend Hermione. She's currently trying to curse our friend so I believe she is unable to talk at the moment."

"Hello Hermione, I've heard wonderful things about you." My father spoke and I shrugged as she looked at me.

"It's nice to finally talk to you sir."

"Keep my daughter out of trouble will you?" He asked as it seemed he was about to go.

"I'll try, but she seems to run right into it quite often."

"…That's not reassuring. Goodnight miss Granger."

"Bye." Everyone shouted before hanging up and going to bed.

.

I had found myself spending every minute I wasn't in class on the phone with my father, walking around the halls, telling him everything there was to know about Hogwarts…which…may have let my grades slip slightly, and as tonight was the last night before our exams, you can say Hermione was a bit upset.

"No, it was totally amazing dad, you should have seen-HEY!" I shouted as Hermione snatched my phone.

"Shut it. Hello? Mr. Mikaelson?" She asked, putting it on speaker.

"Hello Hermione, I think you can call me Nik at this point."

"Alright then Nik. May I be frank?" She was glaring at me and I couldn't help but shrink back.

"Of course." He seemed startled by her sudden question.

"We're all so happy to see Hope able to speak with you finally this year, it's brought her so much joy, and I would never want to ruin that for you or your family, but she seems to spend every minute on the phone with you, which is making her grades slightly lax. She knows all the content of the books, but she hasn't been doing the homework anything but subpar. With exams being tomorrow I was hoping you could motivate her into not failing the year?"

"Well, if she knows the content then I'm sure she'll pass the exams with flying colors, if she-"

"NIKLAUS!" Uncle Elijah shouted and I could practically hear my father rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Hermione is correct love, you need to pass your exams. We're getting off the phones and I don't want you to call me until you're done with all your exams, understand? You're amazing in school and I don't want you to be anything less because of me."

"Yes sir." I sighed, taking the phone back.

"Don't sound so sad, we have all summer to talk."

"Alright. I'll call tomorrow night after dinner. Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight my littlest wolf." I hung up angrily glaring at my friend.

"You know I'm right." I sighed yet again, nodding and opening my care of magical creatures' book…carefully.

.

"I honestly thought that would be much worse than it was." I commented as we walked out of our last exam, potions, Ron looking like he just escaped being crushed by a train.

"Speak for yourself." We all went upstairs and changed into regular clothes before walking down to Hagrid's hut, where Ron got his rat back. We spent a little while talking before a pot between Hermione and me suddenly smashed. Harry then got hit in the head and looked out the window.

"We have to go." I spoke as we walked toward the back of the door before running through the pumpkin patch and up the steps to the school. I held onto Harry as the executioner killed Buckbeak, and Scabbers bit Ron.

"He bit me. Scabbers!" He shouted, chasing him.

"Ron! Come back."

"Uh oh…You guys do see what tree this is?"

"Not good…Ron Run!" Harry yelled, seeing Ron sitting under the Whomping Willow.

"Harry! Hermione! Hope! Run! It's the grim!" Ron pointed and we spun around at the last second, before ducking as a large black dog sprung over us and snatched Ron's leg, dragging him under the tree.

"Let's go." Harry demanded and we all ran toward the tree. I used my quick reflexes that seems to come with the whole werewolf thing (even if I've only changed once before), to dodge the branches and dive into the hole in the ground. I had just gotten up when Harry slid down, Hermione right behind him, landing on top of him.

"Where do you suppose this goes?" Hermione questioned and Harry paused.

"I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong." We followed behind him for a few moments before entering the Shrieking Shack and climbing the stairs. "Ron! The dog, where is it?"

"Harry! It's a trap! He's the dog! He's an animagus!" We all spun around to see a ragged looking Sirius Black behind the door. Ron jumped up from the bed, pulling Harry behind him as we all got between them. "If you want to kill Harry, you have to go through us!"

The look on the man's face didn't look like that of someone who wanted to hurt us though. "You should get off that leg."

"Did you hear me? You have to kill us first!" He demanded.

"No, only one will die tonight." He snarled before he found himself pinned to the ground.

"And it'll be you!" Harry shouted.

"Are you going to kill me Harry?" Sirius laughed just before Lupin stormed in.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry jumped off the man and Lupin immediately helped him up, stunning us all.

"I found him, I found him Remus, let's kill him!" Sirius exclaimed, hugging the man and Lupin nodded.

"NO! I trusted you! And all this time, you've been his friend…He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes." Hermione told us.

"How long have you known?"

"Since Professor Snape set the essay." Lupin looked amazed.

"Well, well Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met-"

"Oh enough talk Remus! Let's Kill Him!"

"Wait!"

"I Did My Waiting! 12 Years of It! In Azkaban!" Our professor sighed before relinquishing his wand to his friend.

"Fine, kill him, but wait one more minute, Harry has the right to know why."

"I know why! You betrayed my parents! You're the reason they're dead." Sirius sighed, nodding until Lupin spoke up again.

"No Harry, it wasn't him. Someone did betray your parents but it was someone up until quite recently I believed to be dead!" He shouted.

"Who was it then?" I asked, making Black shout.

"Peter Pettigrew! And he's in this room right now! Come out, come out Peter! Come out, come out and play!" The wand in Sirius' hand was suddenly flashed away as Snape rushed into the room shouting accusations. The next thing I knew Harry had blasted him into a wall and was demanding they show him Peter Pettigrew, who they insisted was Ron's rat. As Scabbers ran away and they threw curses at him I jumped in front of the door, snarling, making the rat suddenly freeze, giving the men time to turn him back from his animagus form, grabbing him. Harry just barely stopped them from killing him, insisting they use him to free Sirius, and escorting him through the tunnel, back outside to the school grounds. I sat beside Ron and Hermione as Harry went to talk to his godfather.

"Ferula." I spoke, binding Ron's leg before hearing my cell phone ring. "You couldn't have picked a worse time dad. What's up?"

"I wanted to know how your exams went, and you should have called me an hour ago, I got worried. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, totally fine. Just apprehended a man who has been hiding for 12 years, framing Sirius Black for the murder of 12 muggles, as well as his murder after he cut his finger off, and betraying Harry's parents. It's been a fun night." I chuckled, patting Ron's leg absentmindedly, making him glare at me.

"I thought you were going to stay out of trouble…are you safe?"

"Perfectly daddy, I'm fine." I promised.

"Alright, you get to bed after the long day you've had, we'll discuss your need for reckless behavior tomorrow. I'm going to change and go for a run. I need to relax after all you just told me." I froze the moment he said this before looking up at our Professor.

"Change?" I questioned, hoping I was wrong about what he was talking about.

"Full moon love. I don't do it every month, just when I'm stressed. You know that."

"Oh dear god…You may have just saved our lives dad! Bye!"

"Wait-" I cut him off before standing up and looking behind the mountains.

"Harry!" He spun to look at me and I pointed to the moon, making everyone look as Lupin suddenly went rigid. Sirius went to try and help him, as Peter grabbed Remus' wand. As soon as Harry disarmed him he changed into a rat and ran off. Knowing he can't hurt me I ran to try and help Sirius, ready to hex the werewolf before he fully turned, throwing his arms out, smacking Sirius and I, and tossing us aside. I opened my eyes just as he howled and approached my friends, making me snarl, he turned, ready to go at me before Snape showed up, holding everyone behind him. I knew what I needed to do at the last minute just as our Professor was struck down. I gave into my urge to change, feeling my bones shatter as I pushed the change as fast as I could, standing on 4 paws as the werewolf tossed Sirius away. As he went after the dog again I charged, tackling him down a hill and running off, making him chase me away from everyone.

"Let's go! Now!" Hermione shouted as the dementors showed up, though sadly they would have to handle themselves as I'm being chased by our wolf professor.

I ran in between trees, through bushes, and around the occasional centaur, trying to lose him but he kept up surprisingly well, before launching himself forward and tackling me. I fought him hard as he attempted to get me to submit to him, biting and scratching each other everywhere we could before running off again. I have no idea how long we fought for, before I woke up the next day, naked in the forbidden forest.

"Hope?" I turned quickly, seeing Lupin coming from between a few trees, dressed in a shirt and pants, looking at me stunned.

"Yeah, do you think you can turn around?" It was at that moment he looked down and even noticed I was naked. I quickly summoned my wand, transfiguring some pants and a top, pulling them on and trying to stand. Just as I put weight on my right leg I howled in pain, falling to the ground, seeing a large bit mark on my calf.

"Oh my god! No, no please, no! I didn't mean for this to happen Hope, I'm so sorry!" He worried, kneeling down and inspecting my leg. He then lifted me into the air with strength I didn't know he possessed, especially with how rough he looked, damn I hurt him just as badly it seems, and he carried me straight to the hospital wing, laying me in a bed next to Ron, who had Harry and Hermione beside him, shouting about how they disappeared and reappeared again.

"Hope!" Hermione yelled as madam Pomfrey ran over, looking at me and shaking her head.

"Poppy, I didn't mean it, please tell me there's something you can do?" Lupin pleaded and she rolled her eyes.

"Go sleep it off Mikaelson. You'll have some nice scars, but that's all." She gave me a potion for the pain, before walking away.

"Wait, no, I changed you, I'm so sorry Hope, I-" I cut him off, holding my hand over his mouth as all my friends were laughing.

"Don't you know who I am Professor? I'm the daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson, I'm already a werewolf. You gave me some killer new scars, but it looks like I roughed you up just as badly." I chuckled, pointing at a deep bite mark on his fore arm that will forever be a part of his skin.

"How did I not figure that out?" He questioned, dumbfounded and I shrugged, before listening to Harry and Hermione tell me everything that had happened while I was unconscious in the woods.

"Looks like everything is taken care of…except…"

"What?" Harry asked.

"What are we going to tell my father?" I chuckled, making everyone laugh. My father is right, I definitely get into more trouble than I'm worth.


	4. Forth Year

The length of this chapter kind of got away from me. One of my longest chapters ever I believe. Hope you like it. Please comment?

.

.

I was presented with the tickets the moment I walked into the Weasley's house. I found myself tucked into Fred's arms, which seemed to be where I was most of the time in his presence, as Mr. Weasley told me he not only had a ticket for the Quiddich World Cup for me, but an extra one for my father. It was Molly's idea, hoping to get him to come and stay overnight to see the game the next day, and if not him then maybe one of my Uncles or Aunts. "I love you guys!" I yelled, hugging the Weasley seniors tightly before pulling out my phone and calling my father, who I had literally just gotten off the phone with before arriving here with Mr. Weasley through the floo.

"Didn't we just say goodbye love?" My father chuckled as he answered.

"Yeah, but I have a surprise and you have to say yes!"

He seemed stunned that I would ask his permission for anything, I never really had before. "I'll try my best love, you know that."

"Okay, so you know how I told you I'm going with the Weasley's to the Quiddich World Cup?"

"Yes, of course, you haven't stopped talking about it since the beginning of the summer." I could tell he was smiling.

"Well Mr. Weasley just surprised me with an extra ticket so you can come! You can stay here over night and go to the match with us! It'll only be over night, please, please, please daddy?!" I begged, but stopped when he wasn't responding.

"Hope…Love, you know I want to see you. I miss you so much it hurts."

"I know, I want to see you too…" I sighed, knowing he was going to decline.

"But I've already told you, I will be there to see you on your 17th birthday, when you can use magic and are able to defend yourself. What happens if Marcel or one of his vampires were to follow me? They could hurt one of your friends. I can't go anywhere without a shadow love. I won't let that happen. That being said, while people keep a close eye on me, they don't keep nearly as close an eye on say, Kol? I'm sure they don't believe Kol even gives a damn about my child. Maybe it would be just as fun for you if he were to join you? Please say yes because he's practically vibrating in his seat." I smiled sadly, feeling Fred's arms tighten around me.

"I would love that. I was going to say if you couldn't come maybe one of them could." I quickly gave Uncle Kol the directions to the Leaky Cauldron where I will meet him tomorrow morning before saying my goodbyes. "My father doesn't want to risk my or any of your safety, he knows he's followed everywhere he goes, but my Uncle Kol isn't. Is it a problem if it's him instead Mrs. Weasley?" She shook her head, hugging me tightly in a motherly embrace.

"Of course not, your family is always welcome here…as long as they don't feed on anyone in my home." I couldn't help but laugh at that before everyone went off to bed for the night.

I couldn't sleep at the thought of my uncle coming the next day and after about an hour of trying, I went downstairs, prepared to read before seeing Fred in the kitchen getting a midnight snack. "Hey." I greeted and he jumped before spinning to see me.

"Hey beautiful. Share a piece of cake with me?" I grinned, sitting beside him at the table sharing some chocolate cake and making mindless conversation. We sat there long after we were done eating, until I began yawning and he chuckled. "You should get to be, you have to get up early to meet your uncle." I nodded, standing and putting the plate in the sink before turning and meeting his neck with my face. I shifted back before feeling his hands on my arms. "Don't move." He said, though it sounded almost like a question, before he leaned down and met my lips with his. I froze as he did this, not expecting this when I walked down the stairs earlier and he seemed to notice. "I'm sorry, I-" I cut him off, pulling him back down and kissing him more firmly this time. I don't know how long we stood there in each other's arms just kissing, before he pulled away. "I've wanted to do that since I first laid eyes on you…is that weird since I'm older than you?"

"By 2 years? No, I think that's fine." I chuckled, pecking his lips again.

"I'm guessing you didn't mind." I shook my head.

"Not at all…" It then got slightly awkward. "So…see you tomorrow." I grinned, kissing his cheek and walking back up the stairs and going to bed.

The next morning I got up, slightly annoyed that I had only gotten a few hours of sleep, though when I remembered why I suddenly no longer cared. It was worth it. I dressed quickly, grabbing my phone, wand, and bag before walking downstairs and greeting everyone. I blushed, meeting eyes with Fred, seeing him wink at me and George smirking. Of course he knows, what don't those two tell each other? "Is everyone ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked as we all stood around the chimney, and we all nodded before flooing to Diagon Alley (Harry successfully this time). I told everyone I would be right back before walking toward the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

I greeted Tom as I walked in before turning and seeing a familiar face sitting on a stool at the bar. My uncle turned to look at me just as I came in and I ran toward him, jumping into his arms. "I'm so glad you came!" I grinned, unable to stop the happy tears that soaked his shirt.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, though I'm sorry it couldn't have been your dad here darling." I shrugged, unwilling to let go.

"It's okay." I said, though it was muffled by his shoulder. "Alright, come on. I need to start school shopping and you're going to help me." He nodded, holding my hand in his as we walked back toward the entrance to Diagon Alley. I pulled out my wand, tapping the bricks, before they all started moving and I watched my uncles face shift in wonder. "Welcome to Diagon Alley Uncle Kol." The grin on his face was truly amazing as I pulled him down the pathway. "Okay, so I need to go to Gringotts and get money for my school stuff, and tomorrow. Ready to meet some goblins?" He nodded frantically. "You should not be this happy to see them." As we approached the building I stopped him. "They're nasty, mean creatures, just don't speak to them too much and we'll get through this without any pain."

"They…they hurt you?" He questioned confused.

"No, they're just annoying as hell. If you have money you want to convert to wizard money we can do that here too."

"Of course I do. Your aunts and uncle want souvenirs."

"My father doesn't?"

"No, he wants tons of pictures of you having the best time of your life." I smiled.

"Well then, that is what he will get." I pulled my camera out of my bag, turning it to face us and posing with my uncle. "Remember this takes 10 second pictures okay?" I then took the picture, kissing his cheek making him grin before smiling at the camera. "Come on." We walked through the bank and I couldn't help but chuckle as Kol shrunk back slightly, seeing the goblin behind the desk. "I need to make a withdrawal." I told him before he put us on a cart and we were sailing through the tunnels. I took another picture of us as Kol screamed like a little girl before we stopped suddenly. "Here, help me." I gave him a bag and told him to start filling it with sickles and he did. I put all the bags of money in my back pack before exiting the vault, watching Uncle Kol put a stake behind a pile of Knuts.

"It's the safest place in the world right?"

"Yup. I figured you would be doing that for dad. I suggested it last year. Now let's go, I need new robes." The robe fitting was quick and almost painless, and we got out with plenty of time to spare before running into a face I really didn't want to see.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite half breed." I rolled my eyes, pulling Kol behind me as I looked over to see Draco Malfoy.

"Shove off Malfoy, no one is interested." I heard my uncle begin to growl from behind me at hearing the name.

"Showing a new boyfriend around Mikaelson? Finally realized Weasley just wasn't enough for you huh? Tired of bunking with his entire family in one room?"

"At least I can get a boyfriend. What about you Malfoy? Can't get anyone to love you with that stick so far up your ass?"

"How dare you talk to me like th-"

"Tell me Draco, are you naturally this mean, or is all this bitchyness an act to compensate for the fact that daddy doesn't love you?" I didn't even flinch as he drew his wand but my Uncle tried his best to get me behind him. "Go ahead, hex me, get expelled, but you and I both know I don't need a wand to beat you. What do you think your father would say if you came home with a big old werewolf bite on that pretty neck of yours? 'Cause in about 2 seconds, that's what's happening." I snarled, flashing my yellow eyes and fangs. He turned and ran off as quickly as possible.

"Damn kid, you've got guts. I'm proud. Though your father didn't tell me you had turned already." My uncle spoke as we walked into a shop to get my potion ingredients.

"He doesn't know, and you're not going to tell him. I don't have to change, so I don't even really notice the fact that it happened. Plus it happened while I was destroying Voldemort in 2nd year, so I don't really count it as killing someone. No guilt what so ever. He would worry if he knew. You know he would." Kol nodded, taking my new package from me before we went into the book shop. "Don't let me spend all my money here." I joked and He grinned at me.

"Just like your father, and Elijah it seems, they never stop reading."

We spent a good hour and a half in that shop. I had Kol buy the books I couldn't since I was getting some books on the dark arts too. "You have to be 17, but if I'm going to learn magic I'm going to learn as much as possible, dark or not."

"I completely agree darling. You'll get no arguments from me. I found some books for your father and Elijah anyway, let's go." We bought them fast before finding ourselves in Zonko's joke shop, where my uncle seemed to thrive.

"Before you get too focused on this stuff, come here." I pulled him over to the family who were trying to wrangle the twins, who were adamant about starting up their own joke shop. "Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. This is my Uncle Kol. Uncle Kol, meet Ron's parents." He shook their hands firmly, greeting them happily.

"I need to convey my brothers' deepest thanks, as well as my own and my siblings for caring for our niece the way you do. She tells us about you all the time and we are so happy she has you in her life. If you ever need anything, please just let us know."

"It's so nice to meet you as well. We are happy to welcome you into our home, it's nice to see Hope finally getting to see you, and please call us Molly and Arthur. Here, give me those dear." Mrs. Weasley shrunk down all my boxes for me so I could drop them in my bag before walking around the store with my uncle.

"Please don't buy the shop?" He nodded.

"Hope!" Hermione shouted, running over to me and showing me her newest Arithmancy book.

"Hermione, this is my uncle." Kol shook her hand carefully as she looked at him stunned.

"So you're the girl that keeps my niece on her studies. My brother wants me to convey his gratitude for that, as does Elijah especially. And you must be Harry and Ron. Ginny as well?" They all nodded. We spent the next 2 hours looking around the store and eventually I left my uncle in an isle of candy when I felt a hand in my own, after warning him away from the acid pops and watching him stock up on blood pops. I turned to see Fred pulling me toward the back of the store away from others before pulling me to his lips, stroking my hair lightly. As he licked my bottom lip I opened my mouth, moaning and finding his hair with my hands. We kept that up for a little while before hearing a few throats clear and pulling back to see George and my uncle, smirking at us. I blushed, releasing his hair that I realized I had been pulling and relaxing off my tippy toes. "You hurt her, and I'll come after you kid, you know that right?" Fred nodded quickly. "You know what you're getting into with her, the family you're getting into."

"Yes sir I do." He nodded again.

"Well then, I can't wait to tell your aunts you have a boyfriend and they didn't get to meet him." Kol laughed.

"Oh my god." I groaned, pushing Kol toward the exit meeting Molly.

"Hope, be a dear and get the twins? You can handle the better than I can." I nodded, walking back and grabbing Fred's hand, taking George by the ear and dragging them out.

.

I ended up bunking in a room with my uncle, sleeping soundly as I hadn't gotten much last night. That is of course, until Hermione showed up. "Come on, wake up you lazy sacks!" She insisted, pulling the blankets off of me. "We have to get going, I just woke Harry and Ron, come on!" I groaned, standing and quickly pulling out clothes for the day and getting dressed. My uncle was a lot more willing to get up, excited for all the magic he was going to see today. I think when they were turned into vampires it hit my uncle the hardest that he had lost all his magic. He truly loves it.

"Alright, you ready?" I asked him as I grabbed my bag and pulled on my shoes.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, running from the room, down the stairs, making me chuckle. As I got down I took a picture of all of us, angry, grumpy, sleepy, and then there's Kol. We started walking immediately after breakfast for over an hour before meeting Amos and Cedric Diggory.

"You must be Harry Potter!"

"Yes sir." Harry said shaking his hand before he turned to me and I moved behind my uncle.

"And Hope Mikaelson! What an honor it is to meet you." He insisted, grabbing my hand and shaking my whole body with it.

"It's lovely to meet you too Mr. Diggory." I smiled but I'm sure it was more of a grimace.

"Does that happen a lot?" Uncle Kol asked and I nodded.

"Being the daughter of the original hybrid has its setbacks, like everyone knowing who and what I am."

We began walking again before getting to a hilltop, and seeing a boot at the top.

"Why are they all gathering around that gross old boot?" Kol questioned and I smiled as Fred and George spoke up.

"That's not just any gross old boot mate-"

"-It's a port key." Uncle Kol didn't seem any less confused as we all grabbed ahold.

"KOL!" I shouted as Mr. Weasley began to count and he grabbed on just in time the same as Harry, and we started spinning.

"Let go kids!"

"What?!" Hermione shouted but my uncle had already released it, grabbing me and landing with me on top of his chest on the ground.

"That didn't feel nice." I groaned as Fred and George helped us up. We looked up, seeing a million tents set up as Mr. Weasley set ours up and we walked in, Kol looking around stunned before we sat on the couch.

We only stayed for a little while before running around to all the tents set up and buying things for my family, taking a million pictures, Kol insisting on getting a picture of Fred and I for Rebekah, though what I didn't expect was Fred to kiss me right in the middle of it, leaving me breathless with a truly dumb look on my face.

.

"I'm tired!" I complained as we were walking up a million steps before I jumped onto my uncles back. Not 10 minutes later we had to run into Draco Malfoy.

"Father and I are in the ministers' box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself."

"Don't boast Draco, there's no need with these people." As we all walked away my hand was caught on the railing by his walking stick. "Do enjoy yourselves won't you? While you can." The next thing I knew his walking stick was snapped in half, Kol tossing the snakes head back at the man.

"Don't you ever talk to my niece that way again old man, or your days will be numbered." He snarled, making Mr. Malfoy reel back in shock, before we began walking again. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, no big deal. That's just how Mr. Malfoy is." I shrugged, as we finally got to our seats. "This is AWESOME!" I exclaimed, loving how high up we are.

.

"I still don't understand how one guy can catch the snitch but the other team wins…" My uncle was confused as we got back to the tent, watching the twins dance around.

"Ireland already got the required points, but the game just can't end until the snitch it caught." I explained and he rolled his eyes.

"That's so stupid." I shrugged.

"I think you're in love Ron." Ginny joked as I began jumping around with the twins, tossing my Bulgarian flag over his shoulders.

"Victor I love you-"

"-Victor I doooo!"

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you!" We all chorused as the twins sang and there were a bunch of explosions outside.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." George laughed before Mr. Weasley ran back in, stopping them.

"It's not the Irish." He then turned to Ginny. "We've got to get out of here, now!" I was confused as we grabbed our stuff quickly, running outside, my uncle holding onto me tightly. I pulled out my camera, taking a quick snapshot of the men in black robes and masks, marching around, destroying everything. "Get back to the port key everyone and stick together." He handed Ginny off to the twins before running off to join the fight against the men. One of the men looked straight at us for just a moment as Kol and I began running before throwing a curse at him. I watched as he fell to the ground, screaming and looking like he was having a seizure. I pulled out my wand as quickly as I could, pointing it at the man.

"Stupefy!" I shouted, watching him fly back as I grabbed Kol's hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Oh god that hurt, what was that?" He asked as we began running again, slowly as he was leaning heavily on me.

"If I'm right, that was the cruciatus curse. One of the 3 unforgivables, the torture curse. If there's a man willing to do that to you, then you're lucky it wasn't the killing curse. Though, of course, vampire, it wouldn't kill you, probably just hurt like hell when you woke up alive again." It all died down almost as quickly as it started and I lifted my uncle up as carefully as I could when his legs gave out, his body still trying to heal from that curse.

"Get Down!" He shouted as a bunch of stunners were thrown at us.

"Stop! That's My Son! Ron! Harry, Hermione, Hope, are you alright."

Harry began speaking about a man, before looking up at the sky. I followed his gaze, freezing as I recognized the mark. "It's the dark mark Harry, it's HIS mark."

"Voldemort? Those men tonight? They were his weren't they, his followers?"

"Death Eaters." Mr. Weasley clarified before we were all ushered away and found ourselves a port key straight back to the burrow. "Hope, this channel will be open until midnight only. Take him straight home, the Mikaelson mansion." I nodded helping my uncle into the fire place and flooing us there immediately, falling to the ground with him on top of me.

"Come on Uncle Kol! At least try and help out!" I complained before hearing something smash. I looked up from the floor, seeing my entire family in the sitting room, my aunt Bekah having just dropped a vase.

"Well I'm sorry I'm in agony here!" He snarled as I stood, pulling him up and onto a chair.

"You'll be fine you big baby. You're welcome for saving your butt by the way."

"You did not-"

"If that curse had been on you much longer you would have passed out."

"Um…Hope?" I heard a feminine voice call.

"Hold On Rebekah! I can take care of myself! You don't need to save me, isn't that kind of my job? You're my niece!"

"Great job you were doing Uncle Kol! Next time someone hits you with the torture curse I'll let you suffer!"

"That's All I Ask!" I glared at him before huffing.

"You're insufferable." As I spun around to go back to the fire place I was met with my aunt Bekah standing right behind me. "Hi Aunt Bekah." I greeted and she hugged me roughly, lifting me from the ground. "Can't breathe!" I groaned and she dropped me immediately and I found myself in Aunt Freya's arms next. "This is getting out of hand!" I shouted as Uncle Elijah grabbed me next. "Stop the hugging!"

"I thought Kol was coming back tomorrow morning." My uncle spoke and I nodded.

"Yeah, but we were attacked at the World Cup and he got hit by a truly horrible curse. You can read about it in one of the books he got you." I told him, pulling the bag from my back and opening it, reaching my entire arm into it and pulling out a box of blood pops. "Here, this should help you." I handed him one before tossing everyone a box. "It's dragons' blood. You'll love them."

"So you came here through our fire place to bring him home because he got tortured?" Rebekah asked and I nodded.

"And I have to be heading back, the floo's only connected to your fireplace until midnight, which is in 10 minutes."

"That means you can stay for 9." I turned to the voice that spoke, seeing my father looking at me like I was a miracle.

"Yeah…9 minutes." I nodded before running and hugging him tightly for the first time. I didn't want to ever let go until Kol spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but is there maybe anything else you can do for me?" He groaned and I rolled my eyes, pulling my small bag from around my shoulder and pulling out a small vial.

"Here, drink this and stop complaining." He did as I said quickly. "Good night Uncle Kol."

"Good night? What do you mean go-" I watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

"Do you have more of those? Maybe for everyday use?" Rebekah questioned and I shook my head.

"If you use them every day it's addictive, kind of like heroine. But for now he'll sleep off the painful effects of the curse. I'm sure he'll explain everything tomorrow." I told them, seeing I had 4 minutes left. "For now…" I grabbed the bag again, pulling out a ton of books for my father and uncle, as well as candy, and other gifts from all the shops my uncle insisted we go into for my aunts. "And here." I said, handing my dad a stack of pictures. "You wanted documentation, here you are." I grinned, hugging him again, taking in his scent.

"Must you go?" I nodded.

"The train leaves early tomorrow, I wish I could stay, I would come visit but the floo can't be hooked up to muggle homes everyday unless a wizard lives there…and since I don't live here I can't…I'm sorry."

"It's alright love, I just know I'm going to wake up tomorrow thinking this is a dream." He joked and I grinned, pulling my camera out and hugging him again, kissing his cheek as I took the photo, making him smile as the flash went off and I grinned at him. I made sure to get 2 copies and handed him one.

"Now you'll never forget. I love you daddy." I hugged him one last time before hugging everyone else, taking a picture of the passed out Kol quickly and getting into the fireplace again.

"Hope…who's this boy you're kissing?" Freya asked as she looked through the pictures and my eyes went wide.

"BYE!" I shouted, flooing back to the Weasley's and going immediately to bed with everyone else.

.

Trying to avoid the topic of Fred was difficult with my father but somehow I managed it, up until the ball at least when I had to call Bekah for help.

Harry's name had been put into the Goblet of Fire this year, making him a contender for the Triwizard Cup, something he clearly didn't want as someone obviously put his name in for him. Fighting his dragon had been a particularly difficult thing for him, as the chain broke and the dragon chased him all over the school, but in the typical Harry Potter fashion he powered through it and came out on top, though I think he'd rather fight a dragon than ask a girl to a dance.

I was planning on just going with Hermione and hanging out together until Victor Krum asked her and I realized I would sadly be alone as Fred hadn't asked me, though for some reason I thought he got the hint that he needed to after I told his brother I had no date.

 _Flashback_

"Hey! Hope, wait up!" I heard George call, unusually alone as he ran through the streets of Hogsmeade to catch me. "My lesser half is clearly an idiot and didn't ask what color you're wearing to the ball so he can get you the right corsage."

"What are you talking about?"

"He wants to get you a wrist corsage and I've come to ask what color you're wearing so he doesn't screw it up."

"Well, I have a green dress that I was going to wear, but as no one has asked me to the ball. I'm not going." I explained and he looked stunned.

"The moron didn't even ask you properly did he?" I shook my head.

"Maybe he doesn't realize it, but though we kiss now and again, he's never taken me on a date, or even asked me to be his girlfriend. Maybe he should ask someone, before he worries about a gift." I smiled and George cackled before hugging me.

"Thank you for making him work for this, it's going to be so fun to watch him struggle." I nodded, walking off to get the book I came for, before going back up to the school.

 _Flashback Over_

I was now sitting in the great hall writing in my book as Ron and Harry argued about a date, making me laugh. As I finished my assignment for Snape I heard Ron whisper 'Who you going with then?' before I was hit in the head with a balled up piece of paper. I looked up to see Fred smiling at me.

"Do you wanna go…to the ball…with me?" He mouthed, making stupid gestures acting it out, making me chuckle before nodding. Fred winked at me before smiling at Ron, who glared at me. I then handed my book to Snape just as Hermione freaked out on Ron, insisting she has a date.

.

The day of the ball I ran to the head masters office early in the morning begging for him to help me, which he did graciously, setting up the floo at Mikaelson Mansion as I called my father. "Hello love, how are-"

"Is Bekah there?!"

"Yes, she's right here, do you need to talk to her?"

"Yeah, right now!" I shouted and she was soon on the phone. "Get to the fire place and be ready with everything you would need to get yourself ready for a dance!"

"What's happening right now?" She asked and I grinned, hanging up, giving her 2 minutes and taking the floo powder, going to the 'Mikaelson Mansion'.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"What's happening?"

"I need someone to help me, there's a dance tonight and I know jack-shit about makeup and hair and…well…anything!" She grinned, hugging me tightly to her chest.

"You're first date! I'm so proud that you asked me!"

"Was I supposed to ask Dad to do my makeup?" I questioned, looking at him, seeing he was completely lost.

"Good point, I'll get my curling iron, what's your color palette?" I felt my face scrunch up in confusion. "What color is your dress?"

"Oh, dark green, like the forest." She smiled, running upstairs as I greeted everyone else. "Hi daddy."

"You have a date to this dance? And I haven't had a chance to threaten him?"

"Don't worry, Uncle Kol did that." I explained and Kol perked up.

"Oh Fred, he's a nice kid Nik, she's in good hands." He explained as I hugged him, and Rebekah ran back in.

"Okay, I'm ready! Sit down."

"Uh, hell no. I'm not flooing back to Hogwarts with my hair all nice, getting soot all over me, no, come on. I convinced McGonagall to get you early so I can show you around a little."

"So…I get to see your school?" I nodded, pulling her into the fireplace.

"Just be prepared to land on your feet, it kind of jerks you forward." She nodded before I turned back around and looked at the rest of my family. "There's room for one more. Once in a lifetime opportunity." I spoke to my father.

"Hope, you know I-"

"You can't trace where you floo to and from, any witch after you won't have a single clue where you are, Hogwarts is also untraceable. If there were ever a safe time for you to visit me, it's now." I saw his reserve crumbling slightly. "Hurry up before I take Uncle Elijah." He stepped up immediately, taking my hand and we were off. "Hogwarts!" I called as I dropped the powder and we were suddenly on the floor of the Headmasters office.

"Nice timing Miss. Mikaelson." Dumbledore spoke, helping me stand.

"Dad, Aunt Bekah, this is Headmaster Dumbledore. Headmaster, this is my family." He shook their hands quickly before ushering us off.

"They must return by 8 tonight, that's when the floo will be cut off, but the ball starts at 7:30 so I'm sure they can be back here after walking you down." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but hug him.

"Come on." I took Bekah's bag, and casting a spell so it would end up on my bed in the dorms before pulling them down the stairwell and through the halls. "I'll show you the great hall first, it's still breakfast so they haven't started decorating yet." They were fascinated by every little thing as we slowly walked through the hallways, greeting the paintings before a familiar ghost showed up in my vision. "Hello Sir Nicholas! How's your morning been?"

"Very well Miss. Mikaelson, and how are you? Getting ready for the dance with Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes sir, in fact my father and aunt have come to help me get ready…guys, this is nearly headless Nick." My father greeted him but Bekah couldn't help but ask…

"How can you be nearly headless?"

"Oh god." I groaned, turning away as he pulled his head sideways, making my aunt gag and my father laugh.

"That's amazing."

"Come on." I groaned, pulling them into the great hall, seeing everyone at breakfast. "Hungry?" They shrugged. "Well, I haven't eaten yet so come sit." I soon found myself sat in between my father and my aunt with practically everyone in the hall staring. "Guys, this is my father Nik and my aunt Bekah. Dad, Bekah, this is Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Fred and George." They greeted everyone as I sat eating my eggs on toast and I could see my father glaring at George angrily. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"If you're trying to glare at my boyfriend, maybe you should glare at the right twin, you're making George very uncomfortable." My father didn't miss a beat before turning his head about 3 inches and glaring at Fred who sat right in front of me.

"Thanks babe, if we're going to do the whole protective father speech like I assume we are, can we get it over with? I'm getting a little scared." My fathers' eyes lit up and I could tell he admired Fred's courage.

"What are your intentions with my daughter tonight?"

"Honestly?" He nodded. "I intend to take her to the ball, show her beauty off to everyone, kick the crap out of whoever looks at her wrong, dance with her and share a kiss before dropping her back off at her dorm. Is that agreeable?" Everyone within ear shot was stunned at the admission and the honesty behind it before my father stuck out his hand, shaking Fred's firmly.

"That's agreeable. Break her heart and I break your legs." Fred nodded, a lot more calm now than he was before.

"Okay, thank you for telling my father of your plans to snog me, we will be off now." I insisted, getting up and trying to avoid this anymore.

"I think he's a lovely boy Hope, a fantastic choice."

"Ah yes, lovely choice, the poorest family of blood traitors in the wizarding world. Just what you deserve half breed." I turned from my aunt who was just standing from the table to see Draco behind us.

"You're asking to be cursed Malfoy, you know that right?" Fred asked, ready to step up and defend his family as well as me before Malfoy was suddenly dangling off of the floor.

"You will not speak of my child like that boy, or her friends. The Weasleys' are fantastic human beings and I hold them in the highest respect, which is astounding, there are very few people I respect after 1000 years on this earth. I've heard much of you as well as your disgusting father, and you are not fit to shine my shoes. If I ever hear of you bothering my child or her friends again, I will come for you, and you will not like what I do. One more thing. If I ever hear of you calling my child's friend such a vile name again just because of her muggle parents, I will tear off your head." My father flashed his hybrid face at Draco who nearly pissed himself before running off with his goons out of the Great Hall.

"Thank you sir. That was amazing." Ginny spoke up as everyone else in the hall just stared.

"You're welcome Ginny. You have been a great friend to my daughter, and I was told about what his father did to you. If you ever need anything, please let me know. That goes for all of her friends." He said looking up at the table. Hermione then did the unthinkable. She jumped up from the table, hugging my father around the waist.

"Thank you sir." She sobbed and I saw the tears on my dad's shirt.

"You are the brightest child I have ever met in my life, don't let anyone tell you or make you feel otherwise. He is not worth your tears." He then wiped her tears away before turning to me. "Now, you mentioned a tour." I grinned, taking his hand and walking from the hall.

We spent the next few hours walking around the whole castle before ending up at the black lake. "Um, question love."

"Hmm?"

"What's that?" My father asked, I turned seeing nothing but Aunt Bekah screamed.

"What?"

"That Thing!" She exclaimed pointing at nothing.

"There's nothing there! Are you insane?!" I yelled back and she looked at me terrified.

"It looks like a horse like creature with wings…" Dad explained and it suddenly dawned on me.

"Is it almost skeletal?" He nodded. "They're called thestrals. They can only be seen by people who have seen death. I've never seen someone die, therefor I can't see them. They're invisible to me." They nodded, inspecting them carefully. "I've read a lot about them, they're quite gentle really, but people avoid them because they're a bit…"

"Different." Bekah finished, looking like she was holding her hand out. We hung out for a little while longer before deciding to go start getting ready. "Hope…is someone swimming out there?" I looked up at the lake, seeing a head popping up.

"Oh my god, you can't swim in the black lake. HEY! What Are You Doing?!" I called and suddenly the person made this horrifying noise, almost like screeching before diving back down. I saw the tail and froze on the spot.

"Was that a mermaid?" Bekah questioned, looking at me.

I couldn't respond for a moment before putting two and two together. "We have to make a quick stop before getting ready. Dad, we need to make this fast." He nodded, kneeling down as I hopped onto his back, and he ran us back up to the castle. "Turn right." I led him to the library where I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione getting ready to leave. "GUYS!" I shouted and they looked startled.

"Shouldn't you start getting ready?"

"Yeah, but this is more important than a ball. We were walking around the black lake and Bekah saw someone in the water and I called out to them and they made a noise that kind of sounded like this." I ranted quickly, grabbing Harry's egg and opening it, before dropping it to hold my overly sensitive ears.

"Wait…merpeople?" I nodded, and Hermione looked stunned. "We will study this tomorrow, for now we need to get dressed. Come on." I was then pulled by Hermione and aunt Bekah into the Gryffindor common room, we allowed my father and Bekah to look around stunned for a moment before pulling them up into our dorm where we were getting ready. The other girls were getting ready with some friends so it was just us. Rebekah spent an hour, getting my hair just right and helping Hermione as well, before doing our makeup.

"Alright, you 2 go get dressed, we'll wait here with the camera." She explained as Hermione and I went to pull on our dresses. We helped each other zip up quickly before leaving the bathroom again and looking at my family.

"You look beautiful love. Truly stunning, that Weasley boy is lucky." I smiled, hugging my father quickly before allowing Rebekah to take photos and beginning to walk down.

"I can't believe you talked me into wearing heels." I hissed at my aunt who was busy taking pictures of us, as well as the decorated hall, and the great hall as we walked in. Hermione met Victor at the door, waiting to have the first dance, posing with her date for Rebekah again. I met Fred just inside the door and he quickly took my hand kissing it and placing the corsage on my wrist. "You're being a gentleman. It's strange." I giggled and he smirked, holding me to him as Bekah took even more pictures. "Okay Bekah, I think that's enough. Do you need me to walk you back to the Headmasters office? You have 20 minutes left." My father shook his head.

"We can get there love, it's alright. You have an amazing night and you can tell me all about it tomorrow. Fred, remember what I said and we should be just fine. I've heard only good things about you, I trust you."

"Yes sir. Thank you." My father shook his hand again before turning to me.

"I can honestly say this has been the best day of my existence. I love you so much sweetheart." I nodded, trying not to cry.

"I love you too daddy, now hug me and go before I start crying, I'm wearing makeup." I laughed, hugging him tightly, Bekah snapping another photo. "Bekah."

"What? How many other dances will you be going to in your life?" I rolled my eyes.

"One more." I posed in the typical prom pose with Fred for her before hugging her goodbye. Everyone else said a quick goodbye before they were gone. We spent the night dancing every slow song that came on, I even put up with Harry taking photos of us dancing, knowing aunt Bekah put him up to it. "Sorry about all the pictures."

"Hey, I get it. Your family doesn't get to see you, your aunt just wants all the pictures that families get throughout life. She's never gotten to and she's catching up." He laughed and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for asking me tonight, I really can't imagine having come here with anyone else."

"I can, and it would have been terrible. Thank you for kicking my ass into gear and making me ask you. I just expected we were going together and that was wrong, which reminds me. Will you be my girlfriend?" I looked up at him, grinning like a mad women.

"I would love that." I answered, kissing him lovingly as the song finished and we pulled away, realizing everyone else had pretty much gone.

"Ready to go?" I nodded, kissing his cheek and taking his hand.

"Does this mean I can take off these shoes? They're starting to hurt." He laughed, nodding and waiting for me to slide off the heels before walking again, seeing Ron and Hermione walking out, arguing. "Oh no."

"He's using you, same as Fred using Hope, he's my brother, I know him." I held Fred's hand tighter, shaking my head, letting him know I didn't believe it for a minute.

"How Dare You! Besides, I can take care of myself, and so can Hope, so just leave her out of it!" She hissed.

"Doubt it, they're way too old."

"What?! What, that's what you think?"

"Yeah, that's what I think." He said as if it didn't matter.

"You know the solution then don't you? Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does, and not as a last resort, and leave your brothers relationship with your friend alone! He cares about her and she's happy! Why do you ruin everything?!"

"Well, that's completely off the point…Harry."

"Where have you been? Never mind, off to bed both of you!"

I pulled Fred back from walking over, making him wait until Ron and Harry were gone. "They get scary when they get older." Ron stated, rolling his eyes before Hermione went at him.

"Ron! You spoiled Everything!" She shouted and he and Harry ran off. I walked over, sitting beside her and letting her cry into my shoulder on the steps. We gave her a few minutes to cry it out before she calmed down a little and George approached, looking shocked.

"What happened?" He asked as I realized Hermione had cried herself right to sleep.

"Our idiot brother ruined her night because he was jealous." Fred hissed, clearly angry at Ron's earlier statement about us. George sighed, walking over to Hermione, lifting her bridal style off the ground. "Come on sweetheart, let's go." I allowed Fred to lift me up as well and chuckled at how this must look before letting my eyes close as I rested on his shoulder. George gave the password to the fat lady before we were in the common room.

"Wait." I heard Harry's voice before seeing a flash a few minutes later. "Sorry, it was too sweet not to send Rebekah. She would hurt me if she found out I hadn't taken it…Is Hermione okay? I only heard the end of the conversation."

"Our brother doesn't believe Victor actually likes her, he also doesn't believe that I care about Hope. Says we're using them."

"He'll come around." Harry stated. "I'm going to go to bed before you wake them, they're probably all kinds of angry." He chuckled, running off.

"We should wake them, we can't go into the girls' dormitory." George spoke up.

"Yeah, hold on." I felt myself laid on the couch and suddenly heard a dial tone knowing Fred was using my phone.

"Hello?" I heard my dads' voice speak, knowing it was on speaker.

"Hello Mr. Mikaelson, I thought you would like to know Hope is back in the common room. She fell asleep on the way so I'm about to wake her and send her up to bed." My father was clearly shocked at the fact that Fred had called him.

"Thank you for telling me that. You are proving to be the perfect young man. How was it? Did she have a good time?"

"I think until the end, yes sir she did."

"What happened?"

Fred sighed before answering. "Ron was arguing with Hermione about her date using her. He was clearly just jealous, but brought Hope and I into the argument, saying I was using her as well…I think he was just trying to seem like less of an asshole by just going after Hermione…didn't work much. Georgie and I carried them back up here after Hermione cried her eyes out and fell asleep."

"That's awful. Do I need to come back and have a talk with that boy?" Fred and George both got a laugh out of that.

"I don't think so sir, George and I will take care of it. I'm sure Hope will call you and tell you all about it tomorrow."

"I will." I mumbled, opening my eyes tiredly, hearing my dad chuckle.

"Alright love, you get to bed. Thank you for taking care of them boys."

"Of course sir. Goodnight." They chorused before hanging up. "Come on Hope, you go get changed and sleep. No classes tomorrow, how about we hang out in here and relax?" I nodded.

"That sounds really nice."

"You too Hermione? The four of us can hang out, make fun of Ron all day." George joked as she woke up.

"Yeah, sounds fun. We'll see you in the morning." I stood with Hermione, taking my heels and phone from my boyfriend, as well as the camera and all the pictures that had been given to him by Harry before going up to bed.

.

We spent the next day lounging around the common room, the twins going downstairs to the kitchens to get our food and coming back up. We were the only people there most of the day, which consisted of us helping the twins with some of their latest products, and a long foot rub from my boyfriend.

I was right of course when it came time for the second task and Harry was awarded second place after saving not only Ron but Fleur's sister as well, and now was the time for the third task. I stood on the field behind Harry with the twins, Hermione and Ron after Dumbledore had allowed us to support Harry and be right here when he goes in and comes out. We had all somewhat made up after the twins slipped some puking pestles into Ron's orange juice a few days later, and we were now comfortable together once again. We watched as Harry and Cedric walked into the maze, Krum and Fleur 2 minutes later and talked for about 5 minutes before seeing red sparks fly up into the air. 2 men were sent in and came out carrying Fleur, as well as Krum, treating them quickly. "Damn, how much longer can it take them to find a cup?" Ron asked after an hour and I shrugged, when not a moment later Harry and Cedric returned. I lifted my camera, taking a picture quickly, catching them just as Dumbledore tried to pull Harry off of Cedric and his father kneeled down sobbing. I put the camera down as soon as I realized what happened.

"He's back! He's back! Voldemort's back! Cedric! He asked me to bring his body back! I couldn't leave him! Not there!" I heard my best friend sob as everyone around us started crying as soon as they realized Cedric Diggory was dead. I buried my face into Fred's chest and he held me tightly, kissing my head as we heard the father's screams of agony at losing his son.

I don't know when we got back to the common room, but we ran into Harry as soon as we did, who was sitting on the couch, arm wrapped in gauze, staring at the fire. After hearing him explain that all year Professor Moody had been Barty Crouch Jr. on Polyjuice potion I was officially done, unable to handle anymore, I walked upstairs with Hermione, passing out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

.

To say my father freaked out when I explained everything would be an understatement, but I calmed him down, promising to call him as soon as I got to the Weasley's, where I was staying for the summer. I now sat between the twins as Dumbledore spoke to all three schools in a sort of memorial for Cedric.

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair minded, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. Therefor I think you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort. The ministry of magic does not wish for me to tell you this, but I think not to do so would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me…reminds us, though we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events, the bonds of friendship we've made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You Remember That…and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true…right to the very end."

.

"What do you want to do all summer?" Fred questioned as we carried our trunks into their house, laying them in the living room.

"Right now I want to sleep for a week." I joked, kissing his cheek.

"I'll take this to your room."

"Thanks babe." I pulled my bag from my shoulder as everyone went to unpack, and followed Mr. Weasley into the kitchen to find his wife. "Mrs. Weasley?"

"Hello dear." She greeted, hugging me close to her before I pulled out an envelope from my father.

"My father told me I was to give this to you as soon as I got here for the summer."

I saw her eyes go wide as she opened it, seeing thousands of dollars in muggle money. "We can't accept this dear, we-"

"He also said I was not allowed to accept it back. He's not able to be here and take care of me, and he appreciates you more than you know. He says to think of it as me paying you rent and for food for the summer. He wanted to thank you for not letting me go back to the orphanage after all that just happened." She nodded, hugging me to her roughly.

"You tell him thank you for us will you?"

"Of course Mrs. Weasley. I'm going to unpack now. Let me know if you need any help with dinner." She nodded again, brushing the hair from my face before letting me go and I walked up the stairs, sitting on my bed beside my boyfriend. "Here's to an amazing summer." I smiled sadly and he hugged me to his side tightly.


	5. 5th Year

"Riddikulus!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at the boggart that was inhabiting Grimmauld Place, Sirius' childhood home. It kept changing for her, almost as if it couldn't sense her greatest fear because there were too many of them. It flashed to a new person every few seconds, it was a dead Ron one second, then Ginny, Fred and George, all laying in puddles of blood on the floor. Percy, Bill, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, Hermione, Harry, me…but no one in the room interrupted. She kept trying to get rid of it but couldn't stop herself from sobbing as she did. I had never seen a boggart before, I missed Lupin's class that day, but I stupidly moved in front of Mrs. Weasley, blocking her from the creature as it spun around quickly and in front of me stood my father. I heard an audible gasp from the room where everyone in the house now resided, staring at my worst fear in front of me as it began to speak.

"You're a failure. Not worth all the hell we go through every day trying to protect you! I should have killed you when I had the chance." I felt tears in my eyes as I heard the words coming from my look alike father's mouth. "You've already ruined our family and killed your mother, now you're working on someone else's? No one cares about you anymore! You stupid, worthless-" He was cut off by Lupin stepping in front of me, turning the boggart into the full moon.

"Riddikulus!" He yelled, turning it into a balloon and locking it in a chest.

"Well that was fun." Sirius commented, walking over to me and pulling me to his chest, holding me tightly. Though we hadn't seen each other since that one night in third year he seemed to remember me, as well as the fact that I saved his life that night that Lupin almost killed him. We had gotten very close since we all came here a week ago for the Order of the Phoenix, and he's become almost like an uncle to me now. He pulled me from the room, still under his arm, and into the kitchen where he ordered Kreacher to make me some tea. "Are you alright now?" He asked as I sipped on it, thanking the elf, stunning him before he walked away. I nodded. "After all I've heard about your family, I highly doubt your dad could ever say such things about you. He loves you more than anything, and he would never think such things of you, put that out of your mind." I nodded, hugging him tightly as Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Are you alright dear?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm okay. Is there anything else I can do to help you?" She shook her head, sending me upstairs to rest.

.

The beginning of the year was rocky, and I found myself hating our new defense professor, as did everyone else. But that's alright, she hated me too, and made it quite clear, giving me detention for coughing in her presence. That's why when we formed Dumbledore's Army, I was so relieved, not just at learning what I need to pass my O. but sticking it to Umbridge, even if she didn't know it yet. She seemed to torture Harry and I specifically, which is why I was so relieved when we got to go to Grimmauld Place 2 days early…even if it was for a terrible reason. Mr. Weasley had been attacked by Voldemort's snake and was in the hospital, but we were all going to spend Christmas together, Molly and Dumbledore even letting me invite my father as no one would be able to track him at Sirius' home while it was under the Fidelius charm.

.

"Everyone has gone to the hospital to pick up Mr. Weasley, so you can meet them when they get back."

"Hey pup." A voice called from behind me where I faced my father, and I spun around to see Sirius.

"Except him. Dad, this is Sirius Black, Harry's god father." My dad nodded, shaking his hand.

"Hope has told me about you. Thank you for welcoming me into your home, and for looking after my child." Sirius smiled.

"Of course. Hope has told me about you as well. You're welcome here anytime. I'm going to make lunch, are you hungry?"

I shook my head. "I think we're good…wait…you're cooking? Or you're watching Kreacher cook?"

He looked at me for a long moment before glaring. "Shut up." I laughed as he walked out before turning to my father showing him around. We ended up back in the drawing room where he bumped into a trunk, making the boggart inside rattle and bang around.

"What the hell is that?" He asked and I chuckled at his startled face.

"It's a boggart, it-" I was cut off as there was a loud crash from the kitchen and I spun around. "I'll be right back." I ran into the kitchen, seeing Sirius and Kreacher glaring at each other angrily, fighting over a pot. "Sirius! Just let it go, you can't cook!" I shouted and he released, launching the elf backwards as he was pulling so hard. "Help him up you jerk." I groaned, walking back to my father only to see the trunk open and him staring down a blond guy.

"No one cares about you anymore boy!" The man demanded and I saw my father go rigid. "Not even your daughter can love you! You're a monster! A filthy, disgusting-"

"HEY!" I screamed, making them both look at me before the man in front of my dad spun around, shifting again, getting closer to me before taking the shape of my father. "SIRIUS!" I screamed, backing away quickly.

"You're a failure! Not worth the hell we go through everyday to protect you! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" He repeated his speech from before as Sirius ran in. "You Stupid, Worthless-" The creature was cut off again as Sirius stepped in front of me. I watched it change into a dementor as Sirius pulled out his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled, thrusting it back into the trunk, slamming it shut and locking it. "Why would you open that?"

"I didn't mean to. I was looking at the strange lock and it was beating on the inside and when I touched it, it opened…what was that?"

Sirius paused, looking at me. "It was a boggart. It takes the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most…that's what makes them so terrifying. You're nearly paralyzed in fear when it kills you." I saw my father look at me from the corner of my eye but I wouldn't look back…I couldn't…I then took off out of the room and up the stairs, slamming the door to my room, sitting on the bed and sobbing. I couldn't stop the rush of tears when the door opened, or when I felt arms wrap themselves around me.

"Calm down love, it's okay. There's nothing to cry about, it's gone. Relax." I sniffled as I finally started calming down slightly, pulling back from my father, waiting for the conversation that was inevitably going to come. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head and he sighed. "You realize by that I meant we need to talk about it." I nodded slowly and pulled my knees to my chin.

"Who was that guy?" I asked quietly and my father sighed.

"That was Mikael." I looked up at him stunned.

"That was Mikael?" He nodded. "I pictured him bigger." I smiled, making my father chuckle before he looked at me serious again.

"Why?" Is all he asked.

"Why what?"

He looked at me straight in the eye and I knew to stop avoiding the question. "Why am I your greatest fear?"

I shook my head frantically. "No, not…not you like I'm scared of you, but like…I'm scared of you realizing I'm not worth all the trouble you go through to protect me…I'm afraid you'll give up on me…" He just stared at me stunned for a few moments before pulling me to his chest and laying on the bed, cuddling me.

"That will never happen Hope. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I will protect you until the day I die, do you understand me? There is nothing in the world you could do that would make me give up on you, or for even a second make me think you are worthless." I held onto him tighter as he kept talking. "You are everything I've always wanted. Someone to love, and love me back, no matter the terrible things I've done in the past. You could do anything, rob a bank, murder someone, attempt to kill me and I would still love you all the same. You're my baby, never think for even a second that there's a chance of us losing this relationship. No matter what, I will love you."

"No matter what?" He nodded. "In that case there's something I need to tell you." I admitted nervously, sitting up.

"Oh god, you're not pregnant are you? I'm not ready for that."

"What? No!"

"Oh thank god." He breathed and I paused. "Go ahead."

"You know what? I'm fine living a lie, it's all okay." I stood from the bed only to be pulled back by my pants.

"Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

I sighed heavily before getting the courage to start speaking. "You remember me telling you about second year, Harry killing the basilisk and me stabbing the diary?" He nodded. "Well…Dumbledore figures that…there was a part of Voldemort in that diary…" He looked at me confused. "And I killed it…" He still didn't seem to get it so I relaxed, shifting my face and looking at him with yellow eyes.

He stared for a moment before taking my face in his hands. "You kept this from me for 3 years?"

"I didn't know if you would get upset or not! I mean technically I killed someone!"

"A dark lord who would have killed you otherwise. I could never be mad at you for that. Do you know how to control it? Have you even shifted yet?" I nodded.

"Twice, I don't much enjoy the breaking of my bones, though it is kind of freeing. I go for a run in the forbidden forest, chase centaurs…run from other werewolves…" I muttered.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah…in third year I told you my teacher was a werewolf…he changed in front of us the night we found out Sirius was innocent and hadn't taken his potion so he tried to kill Harry, Ron and Hermione…then Sirius tried to stop him and he couldn't so I changed and attacked him and we ended up running around the forest all night fighting…or playing…I'm not entirely sure what was going through his head when he was biting me…" I pulled up my pants leg, showing him the bite mark in my calf and he touched it lightly.

"I'm glad you told me…you never have to hide anything from me love, yes I worry but I'm your father, that's my job. No more secrets."

I nodded. "No more secrets." I agreed just as the door downstairs opened. "We should go, you haven't met Molly yet, fair warning, she will mother hug you to death." The roll of my fathers eyes told me he didn't believe me but I grabbed my camera as we went down stairs and met everyone.

"Mr. Mikaelson! How are you sir?" Fred asked, shaking his hand as we got to the bottom.

"I'm doing well, how are you Fred?"

"Great now that dads home." I walked over, hugging Mr. Weasley in his wheel chair, seeing him smile.

"Hi Mr. Weasley. I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"Thank you Hope, I'm happy to be home."

"Mr. Weasley, this is my father. Dad this is Arthur Weasley." I introduced.

"Arthur, great to finally meet you sir, I'm Niklaus Mikaelson. Thank you for helping my daughter the way you do, I am in your debt." Mr. Weasley waved his hand dismissively.

"Think nothing of it sir, we love Hope dearly, having her with us is a joy." My father was going to continue his conversation but he suddenly had an armful of red head.

"Mr. Mikaelson!" Ginny yelled, hugging him tightly.

"Hello Ginny. This is a warm welcome I must say." He laughed, hugging her back.

"Hello Mr. Mikaelson." Harry and Ron greeted, as well as George, who shook his hand when Ginny let go, allowing Hermione to hug him to death next.

"Hello Hermione. How have you been? No problems from that Malfoy?" She shook her head as she pulled away.

"Not once sir, you scared him to death." She laughed making him smile.

"Good. You must be Mrs. Weasley, it's a pleasure to-" I snapshotted the moment as he reached out his hand before he was pulled down to the shorter women's height and hugged to death, startling him greatly.

"Told you." I muttered, knowing he can hear me.

"It's fantastic to finally meet you son." She pulled away, inspecting him carefully before declaring. "You need a good meal in you. Come along." We all followed along, sitting at the long kitchen table as Mrs. Weasley started cooking. I sat by my father, seeing the startled look he still wore as she then started handing out presents, startling him more as he was handed one.

"Mrs. Weasley knits everyone something, and as I told her you were coming last week, she probably set to work on this." He opened it, seeing a warm sweater with a big 'N' on the front as I saw mine with a large 'H'.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I love it, though I must say my gifts for you aren't nearly as personal. I can't knit to save my life."

"Oh sweetheart, you didn't need to get us anything."

"Of course I did." He stood and was gone in a flash, back not a moment later. "Here you are. Hope said you loved cooking, these are some of the oldest recipes I've picked up through my travels, most are from the palace kitchens of kings and queens." He explained as she opened the box full of recipes. "And Mr. Weasley, this is a book of 1001 inventions. It tells you where they come from and how they work. I thought you might enjoy it." The joy on the parents faces was enough to know they loved them dearly.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, I don't care what anyone says, you are a sweet man." Molly insisted, hugging him again. He was more prepared this time, hugging back slightly.

"Ron. In this bag is a piece of every muggle candy I could find." He said tossing it to Ron who looked at him like a god. "Harry, I actually had Hope pick this up for you." As Harry opened it he found a brand new Quiddich kit. "Now you can practice all the time."

"Thank You Sir!" He grinned, looking at the snitch inside. He then handed Hermione and Ginny each a small box, which we found contained a necklace with their birthstone inside.

"Mr. Mikaelson, this is too much." He shook his head at Hermione, helping Ginny put hers on.

"Think nothing of it girls. And for you love." He turned to me, handing me a box with a silver ring inside. "It's our family crest, I thought it high time you have one." I grinned, slipping it on, hugging my father tightly around the neck. "Get the twins and follow me." He whispered and I nodded as he walked from the room quickly. I gestured to both of them as Molly was busy reading her recipes and walked up the stairs. "Boys." My father greeted and they nodded.

"Hello sir." They said back, unsure.

"Hope tells me you're planning to open your own store." They nodded.

"Yes sir. Harry gave us his winnings from the Triwizard cup, we're working on developing our products now. All we need is some summer jobs so we can get enough to rent a place in Diagon Ally." George explained.

"Well, I don't think the summer jobs are necessary." He told them handing them a deed to a building. "I had Kol go back to Diagon Ally. He said there was a large space there near the wand shop, and I called the owner and purchased it. It's all yours boys." I watched on for a moment as they both looked at each other and promptly fainted.

"You killed my boyfriend…and his brother." My father shrugged, walking me back downstairs, allowing them to wake up on their own.

"Where are the twins? They didn't try to test out another product on your father did they?" Molly was ready to start screaming when my father cut her off.

"No, of course not. I just gave them the deed to a shop so they can start their business." He said it as if it was something he did every day and the next thing I know, Molly had fainted. "And then they did that." Dad helped me wake Mrs. Weasley who spent the next 20 minutes scolding her twins, who had finally come back down, about finishing their schooling first.

.

The rest of winter break was a lot of fun. I got to spend time with my father every day before going back to school, it was like a dream…that then quickly turned into a nightmare.

After getting back to school Umbridge cracked down on everyone even harder if that's at all possible. And after she busted us for our little fight club, Dumblesore had to hide, making her the new Headmaster. I had the term 'Half-Breed' etched so deeply into my hand I knew it would scar permanently. It wasn't until we sat taking our O. that I had any hope at all.

Fred and George burst into the hall, lighting the entire place up with fireworks, ruining the test before flying outside and away. Really wish I had known and could have said goodbye to my boyfriend but you know, whatever.

I found myself with Ron, Harry and Hermione, running up to Umbridge's office to contact Sirius. "Alert the order if you can."

"Are you mental? We're going with you!" Ron insisted.

"When are you going to get this into your head?" I demanded.

"We're in this together."

"That You Are!" The pink lady shouted, having us back away from the fireplace as Draco and his friends pulled Ginny, Neville and Luna inside. "You were going to Dumbledore weren't you?"

"No." I gasped as she slapped Harry across the face.

As soon as Snape came and went without the Veritaserum, Umbridge turned over the picture of the Minister on her desk, insisting on using the cruciatus curse. I pulled from the idiot that tried to hold me down, jumping in front of Harry and cutting her off. "He doesn't know where Dumbledore is you crazy bitch! If you think we won't tell anyone that you used an unforgivable curse on him then you're wrong! You'll go to jail!"

"Why you disgusting half-breed! Crucio!" I suddenly felt as if a million knives were stabbing me all over my body as I fell to the ground, thrashing and trying to get away from the pain.

"Stop! Tell Her Harry!"

"Tell me what?" She asked, finally letting up on me.

"If you won't tell her where it is, I will."

"Where what is?"

"Dumbledore's secret weapon." I didn't move from the ground as Umbridge walked out with Hermione and Harry.

"Let me go Malfoy, she needs help!" Ginny hissed, pulling away from him and running to my side. Ron then tricked all the idiots with puking pestales, before helping me up and running out towards the forest.

.

Not being able to see the creature I was riding on proved to be difficult, but I held on, hating every second of it until we got to the Ministry, going straight to the department of mystery's. "Did you actually believe…or were you truly naïve enough to think, that children stood a chance…against us?" Lucius Malfoy asked after our attempt at getting the prophecy and running. I found myself held down tightly by Fenrir Greyback, unable to move even an inch.

"Get away from my god son." Sirius showed up, punching Lucius, making the werewolf holding me loosen his grip, allowing me to pull away and stun him. The spell lasted only a second before he was back on top of me. I felt my face change as I bit into his jaw harshly, making him release me from his iron grip. He disappeared suddenly and I saw Moody had stunned him, giving me the chance to get away.

I jumped onto the boulder, helping Harry and Sirius duel the three men against them and soon it was just Sirius and Lucius. I watched with Harry, ready to jump in if need be before he blasted Lucius away. Not one second later he was hit with a green light and I watched as he smiled at Harry, falling backwards into the archway. I felt an arm around my waist as I went to grab him, seeing Lupin holding me and Harry each in one arm. I broke down in sobs as Harry screamed before running after Bellatrix. I was in Hermione's arms before I knew it and we were all running after Harry, seeing him on the ground with Dumbledore beside him and Voldemort standing over him. "You're a fool Harry Potter, and you will lose…everything." He was groaning in pain and we walked a little closer as Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry, it isn't how you are alike. It's how you are not."

"You're the weak one. And you'll never know love…or friendship." Harry grunted, looking at us. "And I feel sorry for you." As soon as Harry screamed and went limp against the floor, the fireplaces started lighting up as the ministry stepped out. Voldemort quickly thanked the minister for ignoring his return for so long before disappearing.

"He's back…" Fudge stated shakily.

"You are just so bad at your job, you know that?" I asked him and he looked at me offended as we were escorted to the fireplaces and taken back to school.

.

I floo'ed to my house the next day after dropping my things off at the Weasley's, seeing my father on the couch, reading a book. "Hello love. How did your exams go?"

"Hmm? Oh, good. I think I did well before Fred and George burst in and set fireworks off, nearly blowing Umbridge up."

"I expect nothing less from them, they-what's wrong?" He asked, seeing that I wasn't laughing.

I sat down beside him, looking at him sadly. "Good news or bad news first?"

"Good?" He seemed to ask. I smiled sadly thinking about our walk around the black lake.

"I can see the thestrals now. They truly are kind of scary looking…but cute in a weird way." He nodded before really realizing what I was trying to say.

"What happened Hope?"

"We went to the department of mysteries because Harry had a vision of Voldemort killing Sirius. There were death eaters waiting for us…We fought them for as long as we could before the order showed up…Bellatrix killed Sirius…" I admitted sadly and he looked stunned. "He's gone daddy…" I sniffled, feeling him pull me into his arms tightly.

"It's alright. It's going to be alright love." I felt like a baby, just sitting there crying into my fathers' shoulder but I couldn't stop. "Are you okay now?" He asked as I calmed down enough to breathe normally again.

"Yeah…I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"Don't you ever be sorry for crying. You loved him, he was your friend and he died, it's completely normal to cry. Just let it out." I cuddled into him deeper if possible.

"I just really needed to cry without everyone staring at me. I should get going, Mrs. Weasley will worry if I don't turn up for dinner."

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, clearly worried for me.

"Yeah, I'll deal with it, I'm already dealing with it better than Harry I think. This is just the beginning though, and I think I finally realized that." He looked down at me confused. "Voldemort is going to try and take over the world, there's going to be a war, soon."

"You will not be fighting in any war." He insisted and I rolled my eyes.

"You can't keep me safe from the entire world dad. But I've been thinking about something Harry said. Even though we've got a fight ahead of us, we've got one thing Voldemort doesn't have."

"And what's that?"

"Something worth fighting for." I paused as I stood up. "And I think that will make all the difference."

"Of course it will. Do me a favor, at least let me help? If you need anything, come to me." I nodded, hugging him one last time before heading back to the fireplace.

"Thanks daddy." I said flooing back to the Weasleys.


	6. 6th Year

"Mum? I was wondering when Harry got here!" Ginny shouted from the bottom of the stairs. I stood from the bed I was sitting on beside Ron, running to the staircase.

"Harry? Harry who?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"Harry potter of course, his trunk is in the kitchen, and his owl."

"Harry? Did someone say Harry?" Ron asked.

"Me nosey, is he up there with you 2?"

"I think we'd know if our best friend was in his room."

"Well apparently he's wondering about the house."

"Really?" Ron, Hermione and I chorused.

"Really." We all took off down stairs as we heard our friends' voice. Just as Mrs. Weasley stopped hugging I launched myself into my friends' arms, hugging him tightly. "Hello Hope."

"Harry, it's so good to see you again! We've missed you all summer." We talked for a few minutes before being ushered upstairs by Mrs. Weasley.

"We have an early day in Diagon Ally tomorrow, off to bed you lot." We stayed up talking about Dumbledore and what's coming for god knows how long before all falling asleep on the floor together.

.

"I'll be right back Mrs. Weasley." I told her, spelling the floo and going to my father's house, stepping out carefully. No one even seems shocked by this anymore. "Dad, come on." He looked at me curiously. "We won't be gone long, no one will notice. I need to show you something." He rolled his eyes standing.

"Nice to see you too sweetheart."

"Yeah, whatever old man." I joked, hugging him before pulling him into the fireplace. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." I called the mouthful out, ending up in my boyfriend's office. "I thought you might like to see what your Christmas present last year did." His eyebrows shot up before we stepped out into the crowded room.

"Step up, Step up! We've got fainting fancies-"

"Nosebleed nougats, and just in time for school-"

"Puking pestles!" Fred and George shouted together and my father looked around amazed.

"Holy shit." He laughed as I pulled him around showing him everything before catching up with Hermione and Ginny, who hugged my dad before looking at some love potions.

"No, no." Fred insisted, taking the bottle from my hand. "You've no use for that sweets. I'm right here." I grinned, turning and kissing him quickly. George made a jab at Ginny about dating Dean before looking stunned at my father.

"Mr. Mikaelson!" He exclaimed making Fred jerk back quickly.

"Hello boys." He chuckled, patting my boyfriend's shoulder. "This is truly amazing. You've outdone yourselves."

"All thanks to you sir. Don't know where we would be right now without your donation. Anything you want, on the house. Take something home for Kol, he'll be sorry he couldn't come." George joked, before walking off to help some customers.

"You really have outdone yourselves. I'm impressed. And let me tell you how hard it is to impress me."

"Thank you sir." My dad snorted, patting Fred's shoulder again.

"Relax son, call me Nik, I already like you, you make my daughter happy and that's all I can ask for, you need to calm down around me. I'm not going to attack you."

Fred let out a breath I didn't know he was holding before walking my father around the place, showing him everything, letting him pick a few things for his brother before bringing him back to me. "I have to finish shopping." I told Fred and he looked saddened.

"Sure love, Write me yeah?" I nodded.

"I'll see you at Christmas." I kissed him quickly before walking out with my father.

"Christmas?" I nodded.

"They're busy. Maybe he'll be able to visit Hogwarts once or twice before then but with how everything is now…" I explained, pointing around us. "I wish you could have seen the Ally before, and if it's ever back to normal maybe you can visit, when we don't have to hide you anymore." We wandered around aimlessly, I grabbed my school books and potions ingredients before sliding them into my bag but we just enjoyed each other's company. "Mrs. Weasley wanted me to invite you for Christmas this year. She-" I cut myself off as I pulled my father out of the way of some men walking into Knocktern Ally. I growled, keeping my father behind me as Fenrir Greyback turned around, grinning a feral smile at me. I noticed the deep scar lingering on his jaw and cringed slightly at the look in his eyes.

"That's adorable pup, do you know any tricks?" He laughed making my dad growl too, I guess his hybrid face looked slightly more intimidating than mine as he looked stunned and slightly afraid before Malfoy pulled him along.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Nobody." I declared, pulling him back towards the fireplaces.

"Nobody? Do nobody's do that to you a lot? No more secrets remember?" I sighed, looking at him finally.

"Fenrir Greyback. He's a werewolf, Lupin's kind of werewolf, but he loves what he is. He's spent his life biting and infecting children, he's the one who bit Remus when he was 5. He's also the one who was holding me at the ministry before the order got there." I stuck out my arm showing him the scars from his claws. "He looks half wolf all the time, he's embraced it, eats humans at all times of the moon. I'm more scared of him than I am of Voldemort." He looked at me curiously.

"Why? He's not that scary?"

"Voldemort doesn't have a vendetta against me personally. Did you see the scar on his face? The bite mark?" He nodded. "I did that. He grabbed me and I bit him, I couldn't do much else he's too strong. He'll come for me eventually. I know he will." I explained and my father looked horrified as I started walking again.

"I'll kill him. If he puts a hand on you Hope, I'll slaughter him."

"I know. He seemed scared enough of you, we should get you back." I changed the subject pulling him to the fireplace and floo'ing to the Weasley's. "I'll see you at Christmas?" He nodded, hugging me tight before I floo'ed him back home.

.

School was just like every other year. Classes, classes, Harry doing something stupid, classes. He was currently trying to get Slughorn to give him a memory of Tom Riddle when he went to school here. Snape turned out to be a pretty good teacher at DADA, almost as good as he was at potions, out of everyone in Gryffindor I think I was the only student who didn't hate him. Though to be fair he didn't seem to hate me either so I'm sure that's a big part of it.

Christmas was here before we knew it, and after what happened to Katie Bell we all needed a vacation, although that's not really what we got. I sat in the dining room, playing a game of exploding snap with my father as everyone else messed around with their gifts when it happened. There was crashing from outside and sudden flames surrounding the house. "What is that?" My father asked, following everyone out and seeing Bellatrix running.

"Fiendfire." I answered as the adults all tried to tame it. My father ran to move Tonks just before she was burned to death, as Harry ran and jumped through the fire.

"Harry! NO!" Remus shouted and I ran after him along with Ginny, just barely missing getting burned to a crisp myself as we ran through the field.

"HOPE! Get Back Here!" I heard my father shout but I couldn't stop myself as I followed my friends. I needed to make sure they were okay.

"Harry?" I heard Ginny mutter and caught up to her just before Fenrir grabbed her. I acted on instinct, tackling him away from her as Harry ran into the clearing, dueling with Bellatrix suddenly. I fought as hard as I could to pin the man, digging my claws into him as my face slipped into my hybrid visage, but it was for naught as he violently threw me to the ground. I don't know how long we fought, trying to get the upper hand on each other until I felt fangs in my side. I had turned at the wrong time, feeling his teeth sink into me, burning through my bloodstream. In my wolf form it would have been different, the venom wouldn't have affected me much, and although it clearly can't change me into what I already am, it can hurt like hell in my human body. I reached up, clawing him across the face, making him jump back stunned, before Harry actually stunned him, and then he was gone. I stood, holding my side carefully, getting into a circle with my wand back in my hand after having dropped it before. It was then that 2 things happened. Bellatrix went after Harry again and the adults showed up, battling her, my father making sure no one could get to us. She was suddenly gone, along with Fenrir and there was a loud crash from the house. We all sprinted back seeing the house being set on fire, watching on sadly before finally snuffing itself out.

It took hours to fix everything before we all finally relaxed again. Most went to bed, but I found myself sitting in the living room, with Fred just holding me. He went rigid as I hissed in pain, moving my shirt to see the wound in my side that was taking much longer than most to heal. "Oh my god. Why didn't you say something?"

"It's not a big deal, don't yell, my father will hear you." I whispered, pulling the shirt back down.

"It needs to be cleaned. Venom is one of the few things that can still hurt you, you need to let me fix it." He begged, laying me on the couch.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked frantically, alerting everyone still awake, which was George, Arthur, Remus and my father.

"I'm fine." Fred looked at me as if daring me to argue before pressing on the wound. "AHH! OW!" I snarled.

"See, you're not fine. Someone get me a wet rag please?" Molly ran to the kitchen as my dad kneeled beside me.

"Today I saw firsthand what people mean when they say you go looking for trouble, and you found it yet again." He growled, pulling my shirt up, wincing as he saw the mark. "Was it him?" I nodded as Molly came back and Fred started cleaning the blood off of me.

"He was going for Ginny…and I just jumped on him. Held my own a lot longer than I did last time, but I turned and the bastard bit me."

I hissed as Fred applied medication to the wound, not that it would do anything but keep infection out, before bandaging it. "I told you what would happen if he ever touched you again Hope. He's mine." I nodded.

"I sure as hell don't want to fight him again. If you ever meet him, he's yours." I told him honestly, hugging back as he pulled me into his arms.

"You're all I have love. Please stop looking for danger? If it finds you that's different but please stop walking right into it?" He begged and I sighed, nodding.

"I'll try, but that's like my entire personality." I explained, making everyone laugh. "Does that mean you won't go looking for danger either?" He shook his head. "And now you all know where I get it from." I stated factually. "It's all you daddy…and a little Kol I'm sure."

"No more acting like Kol okay?" I nodded before letting him carry me upstairs and give me some of his blood to help get rid of the venom, after Molly gave me a sleeping draught.

.

My father hadn't left me alone the rest of the break and there was barely a time the rest of the year I wasn't on the phone with him. I loved the fact that he loved me enough to worry like this but I think he's driving himself insane.

I laid in my bed after Harry had left with Dumbledore for a night of hunting horcrux's, explaining to my father exactly what they were when Hermione burst in. "Death Eaters! They're Here!" She shouted, pulling me from the bed, making me drop my phone as we sprinted out of Gryffindor tower and toward the astronomy tower.

I was caught in a mad battle with Amycus Carrow when everything seemed to finally die down. I caught up with Hermione and Ron as we ran down the stairs and out to the court yard, seeing a large group of students gathered, pushing through them to find Dumbledore on the ground. "The war has officially started." I muttered, feeling Fred's hand in mine as he joined us with his brother.

"We have to go to the hospital wing, Bill was injured." I felt fear swimming through me as he said that, rushing off with him through the halls and seeing his family gathered around him, Molly and Fleur arguing as per usual.

I saw the deep claw marks in his face, watching Madam Pomfrey trying to help him with no results. "It wasn't a full moon, he will not change. He will probably gain characteristics of a wolf, but no more. The scars however, I can do nothing for." Bill was awake and clearly in a lot of pain that the droughts weren't helping before I pushed through the crowd, pulling out my wand.

"Diffindo!" I hissed as my wrist burst open and the nurse started running around frantically before I shoved my wrist into Bills mouth, making him cough. "Shut UP!" I screamed as everyone started freaking out around me. Bills moans of pain had stopped and his scars were disappearing. "I can't do much for whatever wolfy characteristics you get but, at least you don't have to look in the mirror and remember it every day." I shrugged and he hugged me tightly to his chest. "You're welcome…the hugging can stop now." I told him and he let go, looking embarrassed before I was practically lifted by Mrs. Weasley. "Apparently it can't." I spoke to myself.

The rest of the night was spent figuring out what to do now and planning Dumbledore's funeral.

.

The funeral was right before the last day of school. Strangely I was at a funeral on my birthday. It was nice to see so many people had come. The centaurs and merpeople even watched from afar. We found ourselves in the astronomy tower a little while later. "Do you think he would have done it? Draco?" Hermione asked and I shook my head.

"No, he was lowering his wand. In the end it was Snape…it was always Snape…it's fake." Harry said, handing me the Horcrux. "Open it."

I opened the locket quickly, pulling out a small piece of paper and read it out loud. "To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B."

"Who is R.A.B?"

"Dunno, but whoever they are they have the real Horcrux. It means it was all a waste…I'm not coming back Hermione. I've got to finish whatever Dumbledore started and I don't know where that will lead me, but I'll let you, Hope and Ron know where I am, when I can." He explained and I rolled my eyes.

"I've always admired your courage Harry…but sometimes you can be really thick." Hermione said looking at him.

"You don't really believe you're going to be able to find all of those Horcrux's by yourself do you?" I questioned.

"You need us Harry." He paused but nodded none the less.

.

I was packed by that night, forgoing the train and telling everyone I was going straight to my dad's. I floo'ed there, proving with a trunk, it is a difficult task.

"Oh my, what are you doing love?" My father asked, running into the room as my trunk clattered on the ground.

"Hoping my father will let me stay for a little while…finally 17, can do magic whenever I want…I thought maybe you would like me to...um…" I saw the grin light up his face as he rushed to me, pulling me close to his chest.

"Come on. Welcome home love." He took my trunk and walked me up the stairs into a large bedroom I had never seen before. The walls were lined with bookshelves, there was a white and black theme to it, with little decorations here and there proving that he put a lot of effort into this. "We went to a few of the wizard stores that were open in Diagon Ally and found things, I let Kol pick out a bunch of books for you knowing you talked to him about it a lot. I had Rebekah make a board of pictures of you and your friends." He said pointing to it and I felt tears in my eyes. "I wanted it to be ready when you decided you wanted to stay. Now you can come here over your next Christmas break and spend it with us. There's a guest room with 2 beds in it so Hermione and Ginny can stay for a while if you want."

"That's actually awesome. Hermione's parents are going out of town for most of the summer, she can come here for a while and the Weasley's. This is great dad…thank you." I smiled, hugging him tightly, feeling my stomach clench as I led him to believe I would be here for next Christmas. One more secret daddy…I promise…


	7. On The Run

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked, walking into my room the morning we were leaving.

I had spent the entire summer with my family. My father and I spent every day together pretty much. I got to know my uncle Elijah more, some days simply reading in the same room together. Rebekah and Freya taught me all about makeup and the girly stuff I never learned growing up, and Kol, well…I know Kol, he is the Weasley twins and the marauders, all wrapped into one. Needless to say it's been fun. Hermione came to spend this last week with us before Bill and Fleur's wedding. She did as I asked, letting my family continue to believe I would be coming home the next day…I'm so sorry daddy. As I grabbed my bag with everything I could possibly need in it, I picked up the letter for my father, reading it one last time.

 _Daddy, I'm so sorry I've kept this from you. I wanted us to have the best summer ever, nothing weighing down on us the whole time. I wanted you to have those memories…just in case. I'm not going back to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I are going to find these Horcrux's and we're going to destroy Voldemort once and for all. The moment Hermione and I leave the floo will be cut off and Kingsley has assured me there will be no record of it ever being set up, I have done everything possible to make sure they don't find you, so I'm begging you not to look for me, please? You're finally safe. The witches are never going to bother you again after how badly I scared them and you and Marcel are friends once again. Please don't worry for me. I will come back when I can to see you again, though I'm not ignorant enough to think I'm invincible. If I should die before I can see you again I need you to know something. You are the best father I could have ever asked for, don't you ever doubt that! I love you more than anyone else in the world, no matter what. All of you were the best family I could have imagined and I'm leaving for you, please know that. They will come for me and I will not put you in danger when that happens.  
This is my last secret daddy. I promise, no more. I've told you everything about me now, thank you for giving me these last few months of happy memories. You are the world to me and I will miss you every day, but I go knowing you are finally and completely safe. I love you daddy. Always.  
Love, Your littlest wolf._

I laid the letter on his bed before walking downstairs with Hermione and hugging my family quickly, lingering on my father. "Make sure to tell them good luck from me." My father chuckled as I pulled away, kissing his cheek gently. "Are you alright love?" I nodded.

"Of course. I'll miss you guys."

"We'll see you in 2 days." Kol laughed, waving and walking off.

"Yeah, of course. I love you."

"We love you too sweetheart." Uncle Elijah said from his chair.

"Bye daddy." I waved as we floo'ed to the Burrow and I fell to my knees sobbing as soon as I could.

"Oh god." Hermione exclaimed, holding me to her as Mrs. Weasley got up and held me tightly as well. "They're safe now Hope. You did the right thing." I nodded, knowing it was true before going to cuddle with my boyfriend on the couch. I don't know how long we sat there, just holding each other before we had to get ready to go.

.

We were at Harry's before I knew it, hugging to day lights out of him.

"Potter, you're still underage, which means you've still got the trace on you."

"What's the trace?" Harry asked as everyone finally got inside.

"If you sneeze the ministry will know who wipes your nose, point is we have to use those means of transport the trace can't detect, brooms, thestrals, the like. We'll go in pairs, gives us an odd number, but Miss Mikaelson assures us she can fly alone without a problem."

"Which I still object to." Fred spoke up but shut his mouth when Moody glared at him.

"That way if there's anyone out there and I reckon there will be, they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one."

"The real one?"

"I believe you're familiar with this particular brew." He grinned and Harry objected…loudly.

"Told you he'd take it well." I laughed.

"If you think I'm going to let everyone risk their lives for me-"

"Haven't done that before have we?" Ron spoke and Harry glared.

"No, this is different! Taking that, becoming me! No!"

"None of us really fancy it mate-"

"Yeah, imagine if something went wrong and we ended up a screwy, specky git forever." The twins joked.

"Everyone here is of age. Fair warning, it tastes like goblin piss."

"Have lots of experiences with that do you Mad-Eye? Just trying to defuse the tension." I stood back as everyone drank it, the real Harry looking at me curiously.

"I'll be alone, I don't need them after me more than they will be. I'll be the one making sure you get away bud. Also I _still_ refuse to drink that." I said, turning my nose up at it as everyone started turning into Harry.

"Alright, we'll pair up. Mundungus, stick tight to me, I want to keep an eye on you." He explained as everyone dressed. "As for Harry." There was a chorus of answers. "The real Harry. Where the devil are you anyway?"

"Here."

"You'll ride with Hagrid." I didn't pay attention to their speech as I walked outside to my broomstick.

"Be safe love-"

"Yeah, fly straight." The twins spoke, kissing my cheeks before going to Arthur and Remus.

"Head for the Burrows, we rendezvous there. On the count of 3. One. Two. Three!" I took off directly after Remus and George, speeding in front of them, taking the lead, seeing Mad-Eye pull up beside me. I found myself cut off by a bright green spell flying at me that I barely blocked. There were Death Eaters all over us immediately, going after every Harry there was. I stunned one off his broom just before he got to Tonks, before going on a chase of a few others. "HOPE!" I heard someone shout, though it was a Harry so I really couldn't tell anymore and I spun my broom around, flipping myself over just before I got a curse in the back. I watched as everyone continued, losing the majority of the Death Eaters before continuing myself. It's not so easy to kill me, so I promised Mad-Eye I would make sure everyone was alright, which turned out to be a good thing as I saw him take a curse and fall straight off his broom as Voldemort himself appeared. The Harry I assume is Mundungus saw him and was gone in an instant. I heard a Death Eater yelling that he found the real Harry and I silenced him immediately before going after everyone. I was almost caught up to what looked like Remus from afar before I saw a curse hit the Harry beside him and Harry fall from his broom. Remus took care of the death eater and I dove after who I assumed at this point was George sliding my wand in my jacket, catching him about 20 feet from the ground before holding him to me tightly and taking back off into the sky. He was slightly dazed as he looked up at me, before grinning.

"Thanks for the catch kid. You know from this angle you look like an angel. You're my guardian angel." He smirked lazily.

"Don't you flirt, you're getting ear blood all over me." I laughed making him smile widely. "I got him! Look after the others!" I called to Remus who nodded and turned away as I sped for the house holding his port key. I kept having to change positions with him as he wasn't holding himself up well which was starting to throw me off. "Sorry, but seeing as you can't really hold onto me-" I lifted him with strength I would never admit to having before putting him half over my shoulder, flying one handed. "You better hope no one is following us because I can't use my wand right now. Almost there George, you're going to be okay." I felt his body go completely lax just as I came within sight of the house. I landed heavily before running inside, dragging my unconscious friend and grabbing the piece of paper on the floor 4 seconds before it disappeared.

"Oh my god!" I heard Molly shout as I landed harshly under her sons' weight before lifting him into 2 arms and carrying him inside, passed Harry and Hagrid. "Oh, my boy." She began taking care of his ear just as Remus came in and I held my wand to his throat.

"My third year, where did you bite me?" I asked, hissing through my teeth.

"Right calf!" He shouted and I relaxed, just as Fred ran in and to George's side.

Remus interrogated Harry as I sat on the end of the couch, looking to George. "How ya feeling Georgie?" Fred asked as everyone else walked into the house, waiting to see if he was okay.

"Saint-like."

"Come again?" I snorted, making George grin.

"Saint-like. I'm holey Fred, get it." He chuckled and Fred snorted as well.

"The whole wide world of ear related humor and you go for 'I'm Holey.' It's pathetic." Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as he was revealed to be okay.

"Mad-Eye's dead." Bill told us and what I saw finally seemed to hit me.

"Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and dissapperated." I told them, and was suddenly in the arms of my favorite Weasley. I've never been one for favoritism but can you blame me?

"I'm so glad you're alright, thank you for not doing anything stupid." He said kissing me before seeing the blood all over me.

"She didn't, unless, of course, you call practically flying at a 90 degree angle to break your brothers fall stupid." Remus joked and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, and what do I get for it? I'm covered in ear blood. You're buying me a new shirt Weasley." I snarked sarcastically before feeling yet another crushing hug, I was between the Weasley seniors at once.

"Thank you. Thank you Hope." At this point Molly was sobbing into my shoulder and I held her tightly. I'm not really one for hugs from most people but I could tell she needed this. I led her away from the room, into the kitchen and letting her cry it out, wiping her eyes periodically, and hugging her some more. "You saved his life. You keep saving my children." She laughed and I smiled.

"You're like my family, all of you. You don't need to thank me every time I do something like that. I'm never going to let something happen to your family that I can prevent. You're the only mother I've ever known Mrs. Weasley, and I hate to see you cry. Keep your head up. You're the strongest women I know." She hugged me to her one last time before excusing herself to clean up. I walked back into the living room to see everyone had gone to their respective beds, all except Fred, who was laying on the floor next to a now bandaged George who was snoring lightly. "Why are you on the floor?" I asked and he smiled up at me.

"I don't want to move him and I won't leave him alone." I nodded, taking the pillows from the other couch, as well as a blanket and sitting them down, lying beside him. "You can go to bed." I shook my head, kissing him.

"I'm going to be here for you. Plus, he told me in his drunken like rambles as we flew through the sky that I was now his guardian angel so I think it's kind of in my job description to stay." I grinned. He kissed me again before laying down and holding me to his chest as we were wrapped in the blanket, falling asleep on the floor.

.

I woke up the next morning, jostling my boyfriend, seeing his brother gone from the couch. "I slept on the floor for him and he couldn't even wake me up?"

"Clearly he doesn't have the same concerns for us that we have for him." Fred groaned as we stood, popping our backs.

"I'm going to go wash this blood off of me and get ready." I told him, kissing him quickly and running upstairs. I showered, changing into my dress and styling my hair. By the time I was ready it was time to start the wedding and I found myself sitting between my 2 favorite twins as we watched their brother get married.

.

An hour later I found myself spinning around the dance floor with my boyfriend, having the most fun I've had in a long time. We had to have been dancing for at least an hour as I was spun around between the twins when a big bright light suddenly interrupted the dance floor making us all jump back. I felt four arms around me as I approached it listening and hearing Kingsley's voice. "The ministry has fallen. The minister of magic is dead…They are coming…they are coming…coming…" It suddenly disappeared and I hugged the boys as tightly as possible while everyone began panicking.

"You come back to me! You hear me!?" Fred growled in my ear and I nodded quickly.

"You be here when I do." I demanded, kissing him quickly and running off, catching Hermione suddenly as death eaters began arriving. I stunned one just as we found Ron and Remus pushed Harry into us, allowing us to apparate away.

We walked down the streets of London quickly, changing into new clothes as soon as possible and ending up in a diner. "None of the old places are safe, everyone from the wedding would have gone underground into hiding." Hermione explained, before telling us she had taken all of our things and put them in her bag. I looked up at the same time as Harry to see a worker pulling a wand from his pocket.

"DOWN!" I shouted, diving at the last second before stunning the first guy. Hermione froze the second one quickly, making the muggle worker leave before erasing Dolohov's memory.

.

We found ourselves at Grimmauld Place, knowing it was the only place Death Eaters couldn't find us and quickly found out R.A.B. was Sirius' brother Regulus. Kreacher and Dobby found Mundungus for us, who basically told us he handed a horcrux over to Umbridge, cause where else would you find a piece of Voldemorts soul?

Breaking into the Ministry wasn't nearly as hard as it probably should have been, but getting out was an adventure. Ron got splinched and we spent the next hour trying to destroy the necklace. "You said you destroyed the diary with a basilisk fang right? So if basilisk venom destroys Horcrux's would hybrid venom?" Ron questioned, looking at me. I shrugged.

"That's actually a good idea, worth a try." Harry spoke, handing me the necklace and I looked to him like he was crazy.

"What do you want me to do? Eat it?!"

"Just bite it, maybe your venom will do something." He said, unsure and I still thought he was crazy.

"You want me to bite Voldemort's soul? Are you-You know what? If this doesn't work I'm going to bite _you._ " I told him before taking the horcrux. He spoke parseltongue to make it open and as soon as it did I let my fangs out and bit through the necklace. Harry groaned out in pain suddenly before darkness exploded from the necklace, knocking me back onto my butt as an intense burning swarmed through my face.

"Did it work?" Ron asked as everything died down.

"Yeah, it did. Now we know how to destroy them, we just-Oh my god." Harry exclaimed as I sat up. "Hermione! Her mouth!"

"Oh god. Hold on. Lay her down." I was laid onto Harry's lap, feeling Hermione rub something all over my mouth making it hurt more. "Lay still, it's alright, it looks like you were badly burned. You're going to be okay. Needless to say we need a new way to destroy those things, she can't keep doing this." Harry nodded from what I could tell, helping me up. "She needs to rest, so does Ron, I'll start dinner."

.

Sadly it looked like the burns around my mouth were permanent, they weren't too bad once they healed, but you could clearly tell I was burned and my hybrid healing wouldn't do anything for it with such a dark spell.

We spent the next few months searching for the other horcurx's, mostly on foot until Ron and I could aparate again. We ended up at the Lovegood's to ask Luna and her father about the symbol he wore around his neck. That's how we learned about the deathly hallows and also about Luna being captured by Voldemort. We ended up aparating right into a group of Snatchers who took us to the Malfoys. Harry and Ron were shoved into the cellar while Hermione was 'talking' to Bellatrix and I sat in the corner staring at a vicious werewolf. It didn't take him long before he decided to start torturing me, asking much the same questions Bellatrix was to Hermione but didn't seem to care about my answers.

I counted 5 werewolf bites by the time he was done with me and tossed me to the floor where I felt I couldn't get up from. Harry and Ron came upstairs a few moments later, Ron pulling me over to the wall, leaning me up carefully as Dobby unscrewed the chandelier, making Bellatrix dive out of the way from injury, shoving Hermione at Ron. Harry grabbed all our wands from Malfoy before helping me up as well, and grabbing Dobby.

"How _dare_ you take a witches wand! How _dare_ you defy your masters!" Bellatrix shouted at the elf.

"Dobby has no masters. Dobby is a free elf. And Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter and his friends." He yelled back apparating us to…my living room?

"HOPE!" I heard someone shout and turned my head slightly to see my Uncle Elijah, who quickly came to hug me tightly, making me shout in pain. "Come, you lie here, I'll call your father!" He ran off quickly before we heard a tiny voice.

"Harry Potter." I pulled my weak body to sit up against the side of the couch to see Dobby with a knife in his stomach. Harry caught him quickly before he fell to the floor just as my family ran in looking around. My father was beside me immediately, trying to see what was wrong with me but I pushed his hands aside looking at the elf in my friend's arms.

"Dobby. Dobby hold on. Hold on, we'll fix you." Harry insisted. "Hermione, do you…have something…in your bag…Hermione…HELP ME! Hope! Please? You can heal him right?" I shook my head slowly, knowing he wasn't human…I couldn't do anything for him. I felt tears in my eyes as Harry looked back down.

"Such a beautiful home, to be with friends…Dobby is happy…to be with his friend. Harry Potter…" I heard his heart stop a moment later as Harry held him tighter to his chest, crying.

"I want to bury him…properly…without magic." Harry spoke to us and we all nodded.

"We can at shell cottage, when we go back there. He'll like it there." Hermione explained and I sat up with the help of my father, pulling off my hoodie and tossing it to Harry.

"He used to tell me he liked my hoodie's…that they looked warm…I think he'll be comfortable in it, don't you?" I asked and Harry nodded, wrapping him up in it before turning back to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Define alright…because by any definition…no." I groaned. My father searched me thoroughly, finding all the bite marks.

"Rebekah! I need wet rags and soap, Kol, I need a cup, hurry! Now!" He demanded. Kol was back first with a glass that my father quickly poared some of his blood into, sitting me up and helping me drink it, easing my pain slightly as Aunt Bekah came back with the rags. "Everyone out. Elijah, show them where they can all clean up. Give them some clothes." He nodded, closing the doors to the living room as everyone walked out and my father stripped me of all but my underwear.

"Thanks. I've been living with them for months but I'm still not comfortable being naked around them." I chuckled and my dad just looked at me before beginning to clean my wounds. "You're mad aren't you?"

"What do you think?" I sighed.

"I knew you would be mad, and I know you will never forgive me completely. Part of me has been thinking about how to explain why I did what I did to get you to forgive me and the rest of me hoped I would never have to. I've never thought I was coming out of this battle alive. I'm so sorry I left you without explaining, I know we agreed no more secrets but…this past summer was the best of my life dad, and I knew if I told you the truth you would have spent the entire time worrying and trying to convince me not to go, or to take you with me. I wanted to have those memories of us, and you know that's all that got me through these past few months? I didn't even want to come here, Harry told Dobby where to go I guess, he knew I would need you, but if he told me I never would have come. I don't want to see you mad at me, I can't take it…" My father sat there, tears on his face just staring at me.

"You're right. I know you're right and that's why I'm mad. I would have spent the entire summer angry and begging you not to go, and maybe you made the right choice but don't you ever… _ever_ think for a second that no matter what you do you can't come to me when you're hurt. You are my daughter. I love you more than anything and I will always help you." I nodded, hugging him as tightly as I could with how completely weak I felt. "Does this mean it's over?" I shook my head.

"We were grabbed by some snatchers who took us to Malfoy manor. Bellatrix tortured Hermione and…do I even need to tell you what happened to me?" He shook his head.

"This Malfoy boy is getting a beating though. I swear if I see him-"

"No. No, don't." He looked at me stunned as he finished cleaning all of the blood off of me and started bandaging me up. There was a bite on my left shoulder, above my left breast, one on both hips, and on my right calf. "He's scared. He's alone and scared and he doesn't know what to do. He's an asshole but that's cause it was all he knew at home. I wouldn't be surprised if his father was abusive to him growing up and now he's surrounded by Death Eaters and being tortured by V-…You know who. You can't say the name anymore, it summons snatchers to you. That's how we got caught." He nodded. "He's terrified and I can't be too upset at him for that. I saw him when Greyback was questioning me, he wanted to help me, he wanted to help so badly, but he couldn't. He has no choice dad, he's just scared."

"You are too good, too nice. You clearly weren't raised by me. Molly's been rubbing off on you." I smiled as he finished cleaning and bandaging me before grabbing the clean clothes Rebekah had brought in and helping me into them. He helped me stand carefully, before walking me upstairs to my friends.

"You okay?" I asked Hermione and she nodded, hugging me and quietly crying. I sat us on my bed and let a few tears fall myself before pulling away. "You all healed up?" She nodded again as my father kneeled in front of us, looking at Hermione.

"Alright, you're going to be okay. And you will get through this because you are the strongest and brightest witch I know, right up there with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. No more tears, okay? You're too beautiful to cry. You Hermione Granger, have become like a second daughter to me and I seriously don't know what to do with my first crying daughter, so stop it alright?" He joked and she laughed, lunging forward and hugging him. He didn't hesitate to hug her back, shocking my aunts and uncles who were watching on from the doorway with Ron and Harry. "Come here you two." He called to them and they walked over, hugging him as Hermione let go. "You are 17. You're all 17 and you two boys are some of the bravest men I've met in 1000 years. Your parents will be proud of you Ron, I know they will. And Harry, I know your parents are proud of you as well. You've done so much good in your life and your only 17. You've done more good than I have, and I know, though you probably cause them all sorts of stress in the afterlife, your mom, dad and Sirius are so, so proud, and I am too if it means anything." Harry nodded, wiping his eyes slightly before hugging my father again.

"I never imagined you able to comfort one child with a broken heart, let alone 4 in the middle of a war." Bekah commented. "I'm proud of you Nik, we all are."

"There's so much pride in this house it's going to explode." I joked and everyone chuckled before Harry and Ron sat on the bed with us.

"We need to talk." Harry stated and we knew we did.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks to everyone for the nice comments! Im so glad you like it. I was hoping to write more about New Orleans after the battle if I find the inspiration for it.


	8. Battle of Hogwarts

We all settled comfortably along with my father who was taking the time to hold me close, knowing I was leaving again, but I didn't complain as he allowed me to lean all my weight on him, and since I was still in a great deal of pain I was very thankful.

"We have to break into Gringotts."

"HA!" I shouted. "Oh…Oh god, you're not kidding…you actually want to…you want to break into Gringott's bank…" He nodded and I just stared at him.

"Did you hear Bellatrix, when she saw that sword she was terrified of what else we could have taken from her vault. I think there must be another Horcrux in there, another part of his soul, let's find it and kill it and then we're one step closer to killing him."

"You're talking about breaking into Gringott's bank, the unrobbable bank. It's never been done! You think we can do it?" Ron questioned wildly.

"Hey! We've fought through a troll, devil's snare, a giant chess board, the Chamber of Secrets which contained a bloody basilisk may I add, murderers, werewolves…several times.-" I winced. "The triwizard tournament, Death Eaters at the ministry…Death Eaters everywhere actually, like seriously, ministry, coffee shop, at a wedding, in the freaking sky-and you think we can't break into a bank!? I believe in us!" I declared. "But when we die, daddy, know I love you." I stated and he kissed my head.

"That was a lovely speech Hope. Until the end at least. And um…personally, I think your dad should come with us." Harry stated and I glared at him.

"No."

"But-"

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Not happening! Not in a million years! Why would you say that! Now he will insist on coming! Are you trying to get him killed!?" My father held me tighter as he knew I was about to lunge at Harry.

"Calm down love, you're going to hurt yourself. Relax. I can't die remember? The one thing that can kill me is safely in your vault."

"In a bank that we're talking about robbing. If we can do it anyone else could."

"Why won't you let me help you, you know I can, why are you so against it? You-"

"I won't lose you again!" I yelled jumping up, making everyone look at me. "You sent me away to protect me, I get it, and I'm not mad, but I lived 13 _years_ without you and I won't live another day like that. Not knowing if I'll ever see you again! Please don't make me lose you again?" I felt the tears escaping my eyes as he pulled me back to his chest, kissing my head repeatedly.

"It's not your job to protect me love, it's my job to protect you. Please let me do that? I've done a crap job so far in your life, at least let me do this. I promise you I will be okay." I sniffled, nodding into his chest, knowing he was right.

"Alright, perfect. We need a goblin to take us down to the vaults, your father can compel one." Harry explained his way of thinking.

"Hey! I can do that! I've been working on it!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"You can't compel me into getting you a book when your too lazy, and you think you can compel a goblin into taking us into someone else's secure vault?" Ron asked incredulously.

I paused for a moment before sitting back in my father's arms. "Shut up."

"I'll teach you how love, it's hard to learn sometimes."

"Do you think you can do it?" Hermione asked and my father nodded.

"Of course I can."

"Prove it. Harry can resist the Imperius curse, try compelling him." Ron said and my father did just that, compelling him to slap Ron…it worked.

"Any more questions?" Ron shook his head.

"Alright. We need to get to shell cottage and talk to Mr. Olivander and the goblin." We all agreed, grabbing a change of clothes each, putting them into Hermione's bag.

"We want to go with you." Kol spoke from his place at the door, with the rest of my family behind him, nodding.

"Well…we can't all break into Gringott's but having them with Bill and Fleur might be a good idea." Hermione stated.

"While that's a lovely idea I can't aparate, I'm still too weak, how do you propose we aparate 5 extra vampires to another country?" I questioned.

"Port key." Hermione stated and Kol groaned.

"God not that thing. I never want to see that gross old boot again."

"Suck it up." Rebekah hissed, watching as Hermione picked up one of my books and did the spell.

"Alright, everyone ready?" They all nodded, taking ahold of the book. My father held me tightly to him as Elijah held Hermione, and Rebekah held Dobby. "Don't let go until we tell you, alright? 3, 2, 1." I held onto my father as tightly as I could as we were suddenly spinning through the air. "NOW!" Hermione yelled and everyone released the book, my father, Rebekah and Elijah somehow landing on their feet, along with Harry. I chuckled, seeing Kol, Ron and Freya, sprawled out on the sand.

"Hey Bill." I greeted as he opened the door a crack before grabbing me by the throat and holding his wand to me. Harry grabbed my father before he could do anything telling him to wait.

"You healed me last year. Why?"

"Fenrir Greyback attacked you and I healed your scars, though your craving for raw meat is something I couldn't help." I teased and he visibly relaxed.

"Sorry kiddo, I needed to be sure you were you." I nodded.

"I know, it's alright, I expected it." I accepted his hug and he was gentle as he could tell I was in pain. "Bill, this is my family, they need to be invited in."

He hesitated, but trusted me completely, as well as Harry, Ron and Hermione who were clearly trusting them as well. "As long as no harm comes to my wife and I."

"Of course not William. We would never do harm to Hope's friends and family." Elijah responded politely before Bill invited us all in.

"Here kiddo, drink this, it'll help." He gave me a potion to help with my pain and I was very grateful as we all sat in the living room.

"Like I said to you all earlier, this is Bill, Ron's brother and his wife Fleur. Bill, Fleur, this is my father Niklaus, my uncles Elijah and Kol, and my aunts, Rebekah and Freya." They all greeted each other before Fleur offered them something to eat, going off to make something.

"What happened kiddo?" Bill questioned me, running his thumb over my mouth.

"I meant to ask that as well. My blood didn't heal that, it's strange." I glared at Harry, who still to this day apologized every time someone brought it up.

"I'm still sorry." He muttered, miserably before walking upstairs with Hermione and Ron to talk to Mr. Olivander and the goblin.

"Basilisk venom destroys Horcrux's like we told you." My dad nodded along with Bill. "Ron thought maybe Hybrid venom would do the same…it did. The Horcrux was destroyed, but let's just say putting it in my mouth and biting it was a horrible decision on Harrys' and my part. It was destroyed but it kind of exploded in a dark curse and burned my mouth to hell. It doesn't look as bad as it did before but it doesn't heal, like werewolf bites apparently. The curse was really dark so I get to be an ugly scarred up freak forever."

Bill smacked me suddenly and I looked at him stunned. "You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met, and if you weren't dating Fred and I wasn't married I would be all over you. Some burns don't change that Hope, you are gorgeous." I smiled at him.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself. Maybe if I had met you rather than Fred we could have been married by now." He laughed, hugging me sideways before walking off to help his wife.

"He's right. You will always be beautiful, and I know Fred, he's not even going to notice." My father told me, knowing that's what I was truly scared of.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, at the ball, in all the pictures. That boy is in love with you, burns and wolf scars won't bother him in the slightest." Rebekah reassured me.

"You think that now, but let's say we both survive this war and we get married. I could have dealt with the one bite mark from third year, but that bastard has bitten me 6 more times. You saw them, I'm hideous, how could Fred want to…be with me?"

My father looked severely uncomfortable about this subject. "I don't exactly want to think about you and Fred having sex…by the way you don't need the sex talk do you?"

"No, Rebekah beat you to it in 3rd year." I responded and he quickly thanked her.

"I can't tell you…there's no…I just…You're my daughter, you needed me and I pushed through being uncomfortable around you half naked, I can't tell you anything without personally wanting shoot myself. There is not an atom in my body that thinks of you as 'sexy'." He said, putting air quotes around it. "But I can tell you that I've talked with your boyfriend on more than one occasion and he's not going to be deterred by scars, he loves you and he thinks you are… I think he used the term 'smoking hot' but I'm not sure. There is no reason for you to be insecure about your body with someone who truly loves you." I nodded, hugging him around the neck.

"Thanks dad. I know this conversation was weird for you and I appreciate it."

"Anytime love. But now that we've had this talk can we never have it again." I nodded as Harry, Hermione and Ron came back downstairs. We all followed them outside as Harry grabbed a spade, walking up onto a hill and began digging with the help of, surprisingly, uncle Kol. I found a large stone, smoothing it out before using a spell to carve into it. ' _Here Lies Dobby-A Free Elf_ '. My dad helped me put that into the ground before we laid him into the grave in my hoodie, one of Harry and Ron's socks and Hermione's scarf. We all pushed the sand back over his body before having a moment of silence for our little friend. We told my family all about the elf over lunch, all about second year and everything he did, about him working at Hogwarts and actually getting paid for it, and about him giving all of us socks for Christmas. I think in the end they loved Dobby just as much as we did because both my aunts were crying and Kol said he had something in his eye.

"You all are going to stay here, understand? Bill will let you know what's going on, we'll contact him when we can." Hermione told my family as she drank the Polyjuice potion with Bellatrix's hair, and Ron, my father and myself we all disguised in black. Ron's hair was longer, mine was teased up and messy, and my father just looked like his normal intimidating self.

"Are you sure we shouldn't disguise Nik more?" Harry asked Hermione but Griphook spoke up.

"No, it's perfect. Even goblins are afraid of Niklaus Mikaelson. Why do you think any of us smile at you, or treat you nicely Hope? It won't shock anyone to think he's been recruited by the Dark Lord. They'll probably think he's his right hand."

We all nodded, seeing the logic in that before getting ready to go. "Hold my hand tightly okay?" My father nodded. "And don't move, we don't want to leave any important body parts behind." I spoke and he looked at me stunned before going rigid, trying his best not to move as I aparated to Diagon Ally.

"Madam Lestrange." A man greeted as Hermione stepped out.

"Good morning." The man looked at her curiously before my father stepped up growling.

"Keep walking." He snarled and the man nodded, continuing.

"Good morning…Good Morning!? You're Bellatrix Lestrange, not some dewy eyed school girl!" Ron went after him but Hermione stopped him.

"No, he's right, I don't know what I was thinking. Thank you Nik." He nodded.

"Get all those nice thoughts out of your head for a few minutes okay? You're mean and rotten, act like it." He encouraged and she looked determined as Griphook jumped onto Harry's back and we tossed the cloak over them walking into Gringott's. My father spent the time glaring at everyone within ten feet of us. Even the security guard shrank back.

My father quickly compelled the goblin to lead us into the vault as they began to realize Hermione was a fake. We were sailing down the tracks when we were suddenly engulfed in a water fall as an alarm went off on the track and we were dropped. "Arresto Momentum!" I shouted and we all stopped before hitting the ground.

"Impressive love. I really need to see you do more magic, I'm always impressed."

"If we survive all this I'll show you any spell you want."

"Oh no, you look like you again." Harry spoke and I realized the Polyjuice wore off, as well as the spells on Ron and I.

"The thief's downfall. It washes away all enchantments. It can be deadly."

"What the devil are all you doing down here?! Thieves!" Bogrod shouted before I lifted my wand at pointed at him.

"Imperio!" He got this dazed look on his face before following behind us as we walked toward the vault, hearing a loud rumbling and my father gasp.

"Is that…a dragon?" I nodded.

"It's a Ukrainian Iron belly." Ron responded, shocked as Griphook handed him a little toy like thing and began to shake it making the dragon whine and back away.

"It's been trained to expect pain when it hears the noise." The goblin laughed and I glared at him.

"That's barbaric!" Hermione hissed and I nodded.

"It's just sick hurting that poor creature." My father patted me gently on the shoulder.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. You're too loving." We all walked into the vault together looking around before Harry pointed at the cup on the shelf. At that moment Hermione knocked into a bracelet, as it hit the floor it shook and multiplied, as did a plate and cup Ron knocked down.

"They've added a Gemino curse, anything we touch multiplies." I said as everything began multiplying while Harry tried to get to the cup, using the sword to do it.

"Stop moving!" Hermione insisted and everything suddenly froze until Harry launched himself from the pile of gold, dropping the cup, seeing Griphook pick it up. I tried to pull myself up as did my father as we were being washed away by gold and silver.

"We had a deal Griphook!"

"The cup for the sword!" He shouted. Harry tossed him the sword before he threw the cup and I caught it, handing it to Hermione as fast as I could, never wanting to see another one of them again. It made my mouth burn just touching it. "I said I'd get you in, I didn't say anything about getting you out." He laughed, running out, shouting 'Thieves'.

"Griphook!" Harry screamed as my father grabbed us, pushing us all to the platform above us before we were crushed by gold, watching him run away.

"That little git…at least we've still got Bogrod." Ron said just before the goblin was fried by the dragon.

"That's unfortunate." I muttered, pulling my father behind the column as spells were fired at us. "We can't just stand here."

"We have to do something!" Hermione shouted.

"You're the brilliant ones." Ron insisted, looking between Hermione and I who looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked me and I nodded.

"It's mad." I stated and she nodded as I turned to the railing.

"Reducto!" I watched as Hermione backed up, running and jumping onto the dragons back. I shrugged, pushing my father up and he jumped next just before I did, followed by the boys.

"Relashio!" I shouted, breaking the chain on the dragon so he could move.

"I now understand how you end up in trouble, and part of me wishes I could see it all." My father yelled to us as the dragon started climbing to freedom. It took a few moments before we burst through the floor and out the ceiling, the dragon climbing over the buildings before stopping and just breathing in fresh air. "Now what?"

"Reducto!" I cast the spell at his tail, making him cry out and spread out his wings. It took a few tries but we were finally in the air.

"That was brilliant, absolutely brilliant!" Ron yelled and I felt my father hug me closer.

"You are amazing love." He grinned, kissing my head. We stayed on the dragon for a little while before dropping off into the water, swimming to shore.

"He knows. You know who, he knows we broke into Gringott's, he knows what we took and he knows were hunting Horcrux's."

"How is it you know?" My father asked.

"I saw it."

"You let him in? Harry, you can't do that!"

"Hermione, I can't always help it! Or…maybe I can, I don't know…"

"Never mind, what happened?" Ron exclaimed as Hermione started treating the slices all over our hands as we started stripping.

"He's angry and scared too, he knows if we find and destroy all the Horcrux's we'll be able to kill him."

"You saw him?"

"I saw the castle and Rowena Ravenclaw, it must have something to do with her. We have to go there now!" Harry insisted as Hermione handed over our clothes.

"We can't do that! We've got to plan, we've got to figure it out!"

"Hermione, when have any of our plans ever actually worked? We plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose." I stated, pulling on my pants.

"She's right. But didn't you say Snape is head master now?" My father asked. "You can't just go walking through the front door."

"We'll go to Hogsmeade, to Honeyduke's, take the secret passage in the cellar. There's something wrong with him, like in the past I've always been able to follow his thoughts."

"Maybe it's the Horcrux's, maybe he's growing weaker, maybe he's dying." Ron observed but Harry shook his head.

"No, it's more like he's wounded. If anything he feels more dangerous."

.

As soon as we aparated into Hogsmeade an alarm went off that sounded oddly like an angry cat. We were quickly ushered into a shop where we saw a man looking exactly like Dumbledore who put out a tray of food. I felt unbelievably hungry as I started eating the food, but I crinkled my nose as it didn't do anything for me. I ignored the angry Harry, shouting at the man whose name I guess was Aberforth as I took my father's hand and pulled him aside. "Are you alright love?" I nodded…then shook my head.

"I'm…I feel…hungry."

"Well come eat, I can-"

"No…not that kind of hungry." I silently pleaded with him not to make me say it, to understand just by looking at me, and he quickly did. He pulled his sleeve up, holding his wrist out to me.

"Now that you've reached maturity you'll need blood more often. Maybe not as often as I do but you will need it. We'll get you on blood bags as soon as all this is over." I nodded, digging my fangs into his wrist and drinking until he pulled me away. I felt instantly better, licking my lips before he kissed my head. "Come on." We walked back out only to see the portrait swinging open and Neville looking at us from inside.

"Neville…you look-"

"Like hell I reckon. This is nothing, Seamus is worse." We followed him into the tunnel, walking along in the dark.

"Don't remember this on the marauders map." Ron spoke.

"That's because it never existed till now. The other secret passages were sealed off before the start of the year, this is the only way in or out now. The grounds are crawling with Death Eaters and dementors."

"How bad is it with Snape head master?"

"Hardly ever see him. It's the Carrow's you have to watch out for."

"Carrow's?"

"Brother and sister. In charge of discipline. They like punishment the Carrow's."

"They did that to you…Why?" Hermione asked.

"Today's dark arts lesson had you practicing the Cruciatus curse…on first years, I refused. Hogwarts has changed. Let's have a bit of fun shall we? Hey!" Neville yelled as the other portrait opened. "Listen up you lot. Brought you a surprise."

"Not more of Aberforths cooking I hope, be surprised if we can digest it." Neville stepped away, letting us all through and everyone started clapping as we climbed down.

"Get the word out to Remus and the other's that Harry's back. Okay, Okay, let's not kill him before you know who gets the chance. What's up Harry?"

He paused looking around at everyone ready to help. "Okay. There's something we need to find. Something hidden here in the castle and it may help us defeat you know who."

"What is it?" Neville asked, ready to help.

"We don't know."

"Where is it?" Dean questioned.

"We don't know that either…I realize that's not a lot to go on."

"That's nothing to go on." Seamus responded.

"I think it has something to do with Ravenclaw. It'll be small, easily concealed…anyone have anything?"

There was a long pause before Luna spoke. "There's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem. Lost diadem of Ravenclaw, hasn't anyone heard of it?"

"Yes, but Luna, it's lost…for centuries now. There isn't a person alive today who's seen it."

"Excuse me, can someone tell me what a bloody diadem is?" I asked and my father responded.

"It's a sort of crown, like a tiara." Just then Ginny walked in and it was like the whole world froze for her and Harry.

"6 months she hasn't seen me and it's like I'm Frankie first year. I'm her brother." Ron grumbled.

"She has lots of those, only one Harry."

"Shut up Seamus."

"Snape knows, he knows Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade." The next thing I knew everyone was arriving through the portrait hole, including Bill who brought my family along as well as his. I paused a moment, seeing them for the first time in 6 months and suddenly I was running forward, jumping into my boyfriend's arms. He hugged me as tight as physically possible, as if afraid it was a dream, kissing my head before pulling back to look at me.

"You're okay!" He grinned, kissing me harshly, before digging his face into my neck.

"Don't hog her Freddie." George spoke, pulling me into his arms, kissing my head as well. "We've missed you angel." He smiled, letting his parents hug me as they hugged their brother.

"Oh my girl, what's happened to you?" She questioned, holding my face in her hands and looking at me sadly.

"Dark curse, something even I can't heal." I was swept back into my boyfriend's loving arms before he kissed me again.

"You are beautiful my love. Nothing will ever change that in my eyes." I held his hand tightly as he greeted my family, meeting my Uncle Elijah and Aunt Freya for the first time along with everyone else and we soon found ourselves all walking to the great hall. He pulled me aside as we waited for the signal to go in and whispered to me so even my family couldn't hear it. "I don't want to go into this not knowing if I'm going to survive, and knowing you will. I want to be with you, for eternity." He stressed to me and I felt my eyes widen.

"What are you saying?" I asked and he steeled himself.

"I'm saying that, just in case something happens to me, I want to know I'm coming back…I want to be with you forever Hope." I nodded.

"I think that's a fantastic idea! I would never want to put that on you, I didn't even think to ask because I wouldn't want you to say yes and not mean it but-" He cut me off, kissing me before pulling back.

"I'm sure I want this. Hurry up, while no one's looking. Don't need mum trying to talk me out of this." I nodded, letting my fangs out and digging them into my wrist, holding it out to him, allowing him to drink quickly before it closed. I kissed him, tasting my blood on his lips before turning back to everyone else.

The great hall doors suddenly opened and we all walked in, ready for a fight with Snape.

"How dare you stand where he stood?" Harry growled at Snape. "Tell them how it happened that night. How you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him! Tell them!" Everyone gasped as Snape drew his wand, but as McGonagall stepped up, pulling out hers, everyone got the hell out of the way! They dueled for only a few seconds as the Carrow's were knocked unconscious and Snape fled out the window.

"Coward!" Our head of house shouted, lighting the fires around the room, making it look more like the real Hogwarts already. Everyone cheered but only for a moment as a girl began screaming, followed by another and another.

I held my head in my hands as the hissing voice started, leaning into my boyfriend's arms. _"I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think that to fight is wise, but this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour."_ Everyone froze in that moment, as if waiting for someone to make a move, and obviously the first to do that was none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"What are you waiting for…someone grab him." She insisted and we all quickly guarded Harry from the Slytherin's.

"Students out of bed! Student's out of bed! Student's in the corridor-"

"They are supposed to be out of bed you blithering idiot!"

"Oh…Sorry ma'am." Filch responded making me chuckle along with the twins.

"As it happens Mr. Filch your arrival is most opportune. Would you kindly lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house from the hall?"

"And where is it I'll be leading them to exactly?"

"The dungeons will do." She stated and we all cheered happily. "Potter, I'm assuming you have a good reason for returning, what is it you need?"

"Time professor, as much as you can get me." She nodded.

"Do what you have to. I'll secure the castle." She stated. "Potter…it's good to see you." He smiled at her before running off with most everyone else. I stayed with McGonagall as we began walking out the great hall and out the front of the school, my family following behind me.

"See you soon love." Fred grinned, kissing me sweetly before his twin grabbed me and kissed me hard on the mouth.

"Bye gorgeous." He joked, running off, having his twin smack him in the head as I wiped my mouth.

"Let me get this straight professor, you're actually giving us permission to do this?"

"That is correct Mr. Longbottom."

"To blow it up? Boom?"

"BOOM!" She exclaimed, startling me slightly.

"Brilliant…but how on earth are we going to do that?"

"Why don't you confer with Mr. Finnigan, as I recall he has a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics." She muttered as if she were still angry about how many things this kid has blown up.

"I can bring it down."

"That's the spirit now, off you go." My family was all gathered around me as if waiting to be given something to fight, making my teacher step back in shock. "Well, you certainly brought the right reinforcements Miss. Mikaelson." I grinned looking at my teacher.

"Nothing but the best for Hogwarts, Professor." I stated as she turned around.

"You do realize of course you can't keep out you know who indefinitely." Professor Flitwick spoke.

"That doesn't mean we can't delay him. And his name is Voldemort Filius, you might as well use it. He's going to try to kill you either way. Piertotum Locomotor." She spoke and all of a sudden the statues that I thought were for nice decoration started falling from their stands. "Hogwarts is threatened, man the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to our school…I've always wanted to use that spell." McGonagall gushed and we all just looked at her for a moment before I walked into the courtyard with Mrs. Weasley.

"Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repelo Animicum." I spoke and repeated it several times until the shield was fully up. I stood with my family for the next few minutes in silence before reaching up and hugging my uncles to me tightly. They seemed to understand and hugged me back before I hugged my aunts.

"You're not scared are you kid?" Kol joked.

"What? Of Voldemort? And Bellatrix and Greyback? And 500 other Death Eaters?" I laughed. "Yes." I stated seriously, hugging my father next.

"No need to be afraid, we can't die love. And like I told you before and have instructed your aunts and uncles. Greyback is mine." He growled and I nodded.

"If I see him, I'll point him out." I chuckled as Kol spoke up.

"What is that?" I looked up, seeing spells trying to break through the protections.

"Death Eaters…here they come." There was a few moments of little spells here and there but none quite breaking through enough to do anything before finally a long stream of light came at the shield, unrelenting as it tore through it, breaking it apart violently. "And there he is."

"Can I bite him?"

"What?! No! Kol! None of you get anywhere near Voldemort!" I insisted and they nodded as if I just spoiled their entire day. "Did you all have plans to-No, don't answer that."

"Yes." Kol answered and I glared as a spell came right towards us. I blocked it quickly, firing a stunner back, not knowing what I hit as another was fired at me.

I stood in the courtyard, dueling Death Eater and dodging falling debris for god knows how long before I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione and ran to catch up with them, leaving my family to their own devices. They seemed to be having fun. Kol was currently ripping the legs off of Aragog's children so I left them alone. We ducked under a giants legs before running into a corridor, seeing a very familiar werewolf at the end…biting into Lavender Browns neck. "Go guys." I told them, meeting eyes with the werewolf as they jumped through the doorway, continuing their trip to the boat house. "Greyback." I snarled as he stood and stepped towards me.

"Mikaelson, how nice to see you again. I knew I should have killed you last time." I nodded.

"You should have. You might have lived through tonight." I smirked making him bark out a loud laugh as he stepped even closer, bending to look me in the eye.

"You think you can hurt me?" I shook my head.

"No, I've tried that and I've failed…several times…but I know someone who can." I smirked before opening my mouth and screaming at the top of my lungs for about 10 seconds, until he grabbed my throat, cutting me off and lifting me into the air.

"What was that supposed to do? Besides burst my eardrums?" I smirked as best I could in this position, seeing my aunts, uncles and father all standing behind him.

"That was to call for help." I chocked. "Fenrir…this is my family." He went rigid, releasing me before turning around and seeing them all behind him.

"So you're the werewolf who's been torturing my daughter?"

"Um…no?" He questioned before turning and trying to run away, only to be caught by Elijah and Kol.

"You put your hands on my child. You threatened her, you beat her, you bit her, and you thought for a moment I wasn't going to come after you?"

"After all this time no one's seen you. No one thought you cared what happened to her." He explained as if it all made sense.

"What about the day you met me in Diagon Ally?" He thought for a moment before realization dawned on him and he looked even more about ready to piss himself. "After all you've done to my daughter, I think I'm going to have some fun with you."

"More incentive. He killed Lavender." I told him, pointing to the girl at the end of the hall.

My father snarled, game face, ready to sink his teeth into this bastard. "I liked that girl. She was sweet." I didn't feel the need to stay and watch this as I jumped back into the fight with my aunts up until that voice rang through my head again.

" _You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this, every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the forbidden forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this I shall kill every last man, women and child who tries to conceal you from me."_ I watched as all the Death Eaters took off suddenly, as my family came and caught up with me, my uncles and father, covered in blood.

"Nice." I commented and he nodded.

"It was quite relaxing."

"I don't think murder is supposed to be relaxing…I'm going to make sure everyone is okay. You guys help with the bodies. You don't know most of these people so you shouldn't have as much of a problem as everyone else." They nodded as I ran off inside, quickly seeing Remus and Tonks laid on the floor. "Oh no…" I stayed there with them for a little while before putting their hands together and standing as I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. I followed them quickly, wanting to make sure they were all okay before hearing my best friend sobbing into Ron's arms. I pushed past Harry and Hermione, running over and seeing my boyfriend on the ground. My arms were soon full of my best friend who was sobbing uncontrollably into my neck. He pulled me over to see him and I sat down, holding his hand in my own and waiting. I sat there just staring at him for about 10 minutes before someone finally said anything.

"I know it's hard. You're going to get through this. It's okay to cry." Hermione spoke to me and I shook my head.

"I don't need to. He'll be okay." She seemed stunned, as did everyone else, looking at me worriedly.

"Someone get Niklaus!" Molly insisted and George ran off as fast as possible to try and find my father. "Sweetheart, maybe you should step back, I think you need to sit and breathe."

"I am breathing Mrs. Weasley. I'm perfectly fine." I responded, never taking my eyes from my boyfriend's face, even as my family ran inside.

"Oh god!" Kol shouted, holding Rebekah as she cried into his shirt, Elijah rubbing her back. I saw tears in my father's eyes as he walked over to me and kneeled down.

"Come on love, let's go for a walk." He took my hand and I pulled back quickly.

"No thank you, I'll wait right here." He looked shocked.

"Wait for what love?"

"For him to tell me it was all a joke. It's not a funny one but that's okay." I shrugged, feeling my walls begin to crumble the more time passes without him waking up.

"Hope, come with me, we need to talk." I pulled from his grip again shoving him away from me harshly.

"Get Off!" I shouted and everyone stared at me stunned. I glared at him for only about 10 seconds before Fred sat up suddenly, breathing deeply and clutching me tightly. I held him in my arms for a few moments before someone spoke up.

"Freddie?" He looked over, seeing his brother and grinning.

"Hiya Georgie, you okay?" I watched as one twin tackled the other and I jumped out of the way of the hug.

"Hope…why didn't you tell me?" My father asked, pulling me away from the family that was now on top of their brother. I shrugged.

"He thought his mom would try and talk him out of it…I thought you might do the same…"

"I want you to be happy love. This boy makes you happy and if you're willing to spend eternity with him that's not for me or anyone else to dispute." He explained and I knew the Weasley's as well as my family were listening by now. "Though next time give me some warning, because you have no idea how to train a new vampire and I'm going to need to help you."

I nodded. "Warning, she'll be changing me before long." George spoke up, stunning everyone. "What? You think I'm going to live life without my twin? Yeah, alright. What planet do you live on?" We all laughed, realizing Fred had made the choice for both of them, they can't live without each other, it would be cruel.

"Come here son." My father spoke, putting his arm around my boyfriend, handing him a ring. "This is for you. You're part of the family now, and it will also keep you from burning in the sun." He explained, shocking Fred to hell.

"Thank you. Does this mean I can call you dad?" He joked, putting the ring on.

"Well, to vampires, changing for someone is basically a marriage proposal. It means you're going to be together for eternity, so I guess, if you must." He looked between me and my father stunned.

"I was joking but alright, Hope, let's get married." I shrugged.

"Okay. Best proposal ever." I laughed, kissing him happily.

"By the way, Percy! No more jokes from you! Your first one almost killed me." Fred told him, making him smile and nod. He held me firmly in his arms a while later after drinking blood donated by Bill when his head snapped up, along with mine and my families. "What is that?" He asked unsure.

"It sounds…like marching." Elijah spoke, all of us following behind him out the front door to see one of my worst nightmares…


End file.
